


An Ember From The Ashes

by AbsoluteHominy



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cinderella Elements, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fractured Fairy Tale, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteHominy/pseuds/AbsoluteHominy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a GTOP Cinderella spoof inspired by Big Bang's performance at the MAMAs in 2012. Nuff said. And sorry to dissapiont, but GD is not wearing a dress. ^^</p><p>Crosspost from AFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of excited to re-post this here on AO3. It was the first chaptered kpop fic I actually finished, taking me over a year to finally complete. I was inspired to write it when I saw the picture that I inevitably used for my titlecard. It was so pretty I knew I wanted to write a fairytale about it. This started off as a kind of crack piece, but then somehow it turned into an actual love story that I'm actually really proud of. I mean it's not without it's lame puns 'cause I'm just that kind of girl, but there is still something special (or dare I say magical ^^) about this fic to me, so I really hope you'll enjoy it.

                                                                                                                               

 

nce upon a time in a land far way, there lived a guild of minstrels, who spent their days spreading their renowned music throughout the land, bringing the townspeople joy, and even curing them of such grievous afflictions as the Basicitis, which had been known to be spread by other, less talently inclined performance groups. This wondrous guild was known as the ‘YG Family’.

One day, YG, the leader of the guild decided that his up and coming star, T.O.P. needed a partner, another rapper or singer that would compliment his style and then they would debut as a pair.

T.O.P. was not thrilled with this decision, but regardless of his feelings, YG had spoken and thus a proclamation was sent forth, declaring that all the young talent should gather and audition for this once in a lifetime opportunity to join the famed guild of YG.

Word spread throughout the land, even to a small house on the outskirts of town. The wind was blowing strong, but even over the swift whistling breeze, a sad serene voice could be heard, singing his blues.

As the young man sang his face remained somber as he continued hanging laundry on a long line. His blond hair was hidden under an old black cap and he was dressed in a thin black shirt and tattered jeans. The blonde’s thin body shivered as the cold air caressed him, making wish once more that winter had never come this year and that somehow his mother could have made it through her illness, instead of leaving him all alone.

He closed his eyes to shake away the thought, knowing that he’d long since run out of tears to shed, when suddenly a dark laughter filled the air, reminding him that he wasn’t truly alone. No, he was in hell. And if his devil of a step-father was in a pleasant mood, it could only mean one thing, there was something evil being plotted.

The boy continued hanging his laundry, in an attempt to ignore the twisted sounds escaping the house, but as soon as the last clothespin was clipped into place, a shrill voice cut through the air.

“Jiyong”

The blond cringed, his body tensing as he as he heard his name being screamed from inside the house, calling him like a lap dog. “Shit” Jiyong mumbled taking a deep breath before making his way back to the house.

As Jiyong walked inside he immediately spotted the back of his stepfather, the man’s much too long auburn hair, giving him away. He shut the door behind him and his stepfather turned around revealing his baby face and over-plumped Botox lips that made the 40 year old look like he was still barely 18.

“What took you so long? And how many times have I told you to only use the back door. We wouldn’t want the neighbors to get the wrong impression.”

‘I know they might think I’m your stepson rather then a servant.’ Jiyong thought to himself trying to resist the urge to roll his eyes, knowing talking back would only end in bruises. “Sorry Taemin, but I assumed from your shout, you wanted me here quickly” he said in a sweet tone.

“Yes.” Taemin said with an annoyed glare. “Well, from now on use the back door, only. Now, in addition to your normal chores, I expect you to have all of Minho’s suits in pressed, fitted and in top condition by next week, so I can choose which one he will wear for the YG audition.” he said with a huff as he motioned towards a large pile of clothes.

“YG is having open auditions?” Jiyong said forgetting to hide the excitement in his voice.

“Yes, so make sure these suits are perfect or else.” he said with a pointed stare. “Minho is going to be a big star, and I will make sure nothing gets in his way.”

“Can I go too?”

“What?”

“Can I go to the audition?”

Taemin laughed. “You don’t have any talent. Really, do you think they want to hear bad attempts at singing from a boy in rags?” he said looking Jiyong up and down in disbelief. “Are you trying to embarrass me?”

“Please, I’ll do anything.”

Taemin’s laughter stopped after a minute and his lips split in a wicked grin. “Fine if you manage to finish all your chores and can find something decent to wear, I’ll let you tag along, but once we are there, I don’t know you. Understand.”

“Yes. Thank you.” Jiyong said with an actual smile as he picked up the pile of dirty clothes hugging it to his chest. “I’ll get started right away.” he said and ran off to the laundry room.

“Fool” Taemin mumbled to himself as he watched Jiyong leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jiyong spent the rest of the day working diligently while humming to himself. He hadn’t been this hopeful in a long time. This audition was his one big chance to do something with his life and actually be someone other than his step-father’s personal slave.

After making dinner and serving the others, he took some food to his room. He uncovered the notebooks he had buried under his mattress and sat on the floor, flipping though the song lyrics he had written, while sipping on a bowl of soup.

The blond looked up when he heard a small squeaking sound. “Daesung?” he said his eyes sweeping the room until he spotted the small grey mouse in front of him. Jiyong scooped him up in his hands. “Daesung, you’ll never guess what happened?”

 The blond knew he sounded crazy talking to the little rodent, but he didn’t care. After his mother died, his new “family” wanted nothing to do with him, making my feel completely isolated, but then one day Daesung appeared and despite all reason he really felt as though small mouse actually understood him.

Jiyong told the mouse all about the audition and his deal with Taemin. Daesung made a face at the mention of his stepfather’s name, making Jiyong laugh as he broke off a piece of bread giving it to him. “Do you think I’ll be able to make it into YG?”

The mouse swallowed the crumb he had been chewing on and then looked up at Jiyong, vigorously nodding before stopping to take another bite of bread.

The blond smiled watching Daesung eat. “I hope you’re right.” he said and then turned back to his notebook and started singing the verse of a song.

The mouse finished the piece of bread and climbed up on Jiyong’s leg, laying there on his back with his full stomach sticking out while listening to the man sing. His eyes were just starting to drift shut when the peaceful air was broken by a loud scream.

“Jiyong!!!!!”

“Damn” The blond muttered as he hastily moved Daesung to the floor and stood, shoving his notebook under his pillow. “Coming” he yelled, knowing this was going to be the longest week of his life.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

    End Ch1

~~~~~~~~~~

 

And so it begins.


	2. Chapter 2

 

ow time flies without much fun at all. Every day was the same routine for Jiyong: get up at the crack of dawn cook breakfast, do laundry, do a fitting of Minho’s suit (in which Taemin always found something wrong that needed to be changed), cook lunch, spend hours cleaning some part of the house Taemin decided was dirty, and cook dinner. Jiyong would try to write some new lyrics before he went to bed, but he usually ended up falling asleep on top of his notebook, only to wake up to a new busy day, full of chores.

Now it was the day before the YG auditions, and although Minho’s outfit had been altered and sewn to perfection, Jiyong was still unsure what he was going to wear to the event, and time was running out. He knew with his sewing skills he could whip something up, but with no materials, he was starting to lose hope that he would actually be able to attend the audition at all.

After lunch, he approached his step-father, taking a deep breath trying to appear as sweet as possible. “Taemin?”

“What is it?” the baby-faced man replied with an exasperated sigh.

“I was wondering, if I could have some time today to work on my outfit for the audition?”

“What?”

“I was hoping…”

“I’m sorry, but as we agreed you would have to work on that after your chores are complete.” he interrupted with a fake look of empathy.

“ But I…”

“And I do believe that the attic is in dire need of a good cleaning. So I suggest you hop to it.”

“Can’t that wait…”

“No it cannot. While you’re in my house you will do what I say, is that clear?”

Jiyong’s fists clenched, as he resisted the urge to strike the man in front of him. “Yes, Taemin”

“Good boy.” he said with a devilish grin as he watched Jiyong turn away and proceed up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~

Jiyong spent hours in the attic while dusting off some of his mother’s old bedroom furniture that Taemin had stored in the attic because it was “too dingy for his tastes”. Despite the fact he was forced to be here, being around his mother’s old things calmed his nerves a bit, and reminded him of the good times before his step-father appeared in his life.  Taemin and his “son”, Minho, had moved in as aids to care for his ailing mother, and then after she passed away Taemin presented documents stating that he and Jiyong’s mother had married and that as her husband, he was the sole heir to her estate. After that Taemin’s true colors began to show and Jiyong was left with the options of either leaving or working, and with no other relatives to turn to, becoming Taemin’s servant was the boy’s only choice.

His thoughts were broken as he heard a squeak and realized his friend had come to join him. “Dae, I don’t know how much longer I can take being a slave in this house.” he said with a long sigh as his finger slightly rubbed the mouse’s head. “But there is no way to get to the YG building if I don’t go with Taemin, and he won’t let me go unless I find something to wear. Arrg.” he ranted, putting his hands on his forehead in defeat.

After a few seconds he looked up from his hands and noticed the mouse was gone. “Dae where did you go?” and suddenly he heard a rummaging noise from the bottom drawer of his mother’s dresser. Jiyong leaned down pulling open the drawer and there Daesung was, standing on top of a black pantsuit. He picked up the clothes holding it out in the air while feeling the material. It was rather slim, obviously having belonged to his mother, but with a few alterations he could make this work. “Dae you’re a lifesaver.” he said with a smile and scooped the mouse up, squeezing him against his chest in a tight hug while spinning around in excitement, until the Daesung let out a pained cry. “Sorry Dae, I got a little carried away.” The mouse just smiled while taking deep breaths.

Jiyong quickly finished cleaning the rest of the attic, singing to himself. When he explored the rest of his mother’s dresser, he also found a sheer white dress shirt that almost looked light a pale light pink against his skin.

He quickly hid the clothes in his room before leaving to cook dinner and returned hours later to start working. Jiyong stayed up all night altering the suit, with Daesung waking him every time he started to doze off in front of the sewing machine.

Finally around 5am he was finally done. He breathed a sigh of relief and somehow managed to drag his tired body into the shower hoping it would wake him up a little bit. As the water rained down on him he started to get excited, this was the day that could change his entire life.

After getting out of the shower, he dried himself quickly and ran down stairs to start today’s laundry and make breakfast. Once Taemin and Minho were served, he ran back up stairs to try on his suit.

It was simple, but the alterations made it looked like it was made just for him, especially his pants that hugged him in all the right places. A satisfied smile crossed his face. He had to admit for old clothes he had hastily put together, they turned out looking pretty good on him.

He slowly turned around, checking himself out in the mirror some more before he stopped staring at his reflection with a puzzled look. “There is definitely something’s missing though.” he muttered to himself, and then his eyes broke away from the mirror when he heard the strange sound of something scrapping across the tiled floor. He looked down, finding Daesung running towards him, pushing a pair of sunglasses in front of him.  

 “Where did you get those?” GD said shaking his head, but the mouse just nudged the black frames forward, waiting for the blond to pick them up.

“Okay okay.” he said grabbing the round shades and put them on. He looked back in the mirror, messing up his hair a little bit, before he stopped, looking back to smile at the mouse. “You know Dae, I think this might just do the trick.”

“Well I better go before Taemin leaves without me.” Jiyong said turning away before he could catch the frown forming in the mouse’s face.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Minho, darling, hurry up or we’ll be late!” 

Jiyong heard Taemin’s yell from the upper floor and hurried down the stairs. “I’m ready to go.” he said as he reached the final step, a proud smile hanging from his lips.

Taemin turned to face the boy with a laugh, but the noise was quickly swallowed when he looked up at the blond boy, his face twisting as if he smelled something rotten.

Just then Minho appeared in the entryway wearing the black suit Jiyong had slaved over, but Taemin didn’t even glace up as he continued to stare at Jiyong.  “Where did you get those clothes?”

Jiyong swallowed knowing he had to choose his words quickly and carefully. “They were my mother’s. I just altered them a bit.”

“And the sunglasses?”

“I found them.” he replied knowing that if he said his mouse friend gave them to him, he’d probably be committed.

“That’s funny because I believe I bought Minho a pair just like those only a few months ago.”

Jiyong gulped. “I...I found them when I was cleaning the attic.”

“Don’t lie!” Taemin yelled slapping the glasses of Jiyong’s face and sending them flying across the room. “You little thief!”

Jiyong stumbled backwards, clutching on to his swelling face, but Taemin closed in on him like a bird of prey.  

“And furthermore everything in this house belongs to me” he said, rage consuming his face as he grabbed the shoulder of Jiyong’s blazer ripping the sleeve clean off. He then reached for the collar of Jiyong’s shirt, but Minho interrupted him.

“Taemin, we’ll be late if we don’t hurry. 

The auburn-haired man released his closed fist that was previously clutching onto the pale fabric at Jiyong’s neck and released a breath, slowly standing and brushing himself off before throwing the dismembered sleeve at Jiyong as a final slap in the face before turning to face his precious one. “Of course, darling, but first I have a present for you.” he replied, pulling a jewelry box out of his pocket. “I bought you this crystal brooch to wear to the audition, where I know you’ll shine just as bright.” he said with a sweet smile as he pinned the starburst pendant over the top button of Minho’s white shirt.

“Perfect” he said before turning to Jiyong who was still on the ground. “And you! You better have all your chores done before we return.”

Jiyong just kept his head down, knowing that if he looked up at Taemin now, it would only cause more trouble.

Minho glanced at Jiyong giving him an empathetic look, but said nothing.

“Come, Minho.” Taemin said and they left without another word.

Long after the door clicked shut and wheels were heard peeling out of the driveway, Jiyong still sat there with his head in his hands.

How could he have been so stupid? He should have known this would happen, as if Taemin would compete against his precious Minho. But even then who was he kidding. Taemin was right, he had no talent. Just because he wrote a couple of songs didn’t mean anything. No company is going to let some malnourished house maid become a superstar. He should just face the fact that he would probably spend the rest of his life trapped in this godforsaken town of SM.

Jiyong punched the ground releasing the rage inside him. He looked up when he heard a loud squeak and realized his hand was only about a centimeter away from knocking the mouse out.

“Sorry Dae.” he said scooping the mouse up and bringing him to his chest. “I didn’t mean to scare you. After all, you’re the only friend I have.” he said, and suddenly the mouse began to squirm again in fright. Jiyong was going to ask what was wrong, but was interrupted by a smooth voice.

“I wouldn’t say he’s your only friend.” the voice said with a laugh as Jiyong looked up finding a pillar of yellow smoke forming in the entryway in front of him.   

~~~~~~~~~~

   End Ch2

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Okay I know I said Ji’s fairy godmother was going to appear this chapter, but I decided to wait until ch3 for the magic to begin. I hope this wasn’t too boring, but I kind of had to get through this part before the real fun can happen. ^^

                                             


	3. Chapter 3

ellow smoke billowed across the open room and then quickly vanished, leaving a lone man standing in its wake.

Jiyong blinked several times, peering up at the stranger from his spot on the floor as Daesung scurried off to hide in a small hole in the wall. The man was dressed in black, from his boots and tight pants to his baggy shirt that looked like leather in the front and cotton in the back. The only source of color in his clothes came from his bright gold and silver jewelry and the cheetah print baseball cap that covered his braided hair. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes and as he approached, Jiyong began to panic.

“J…just take what you want and leave me alone.”

The strange man stopped in his tracks, tilting his head slightly to one side to stare at the blond, raising an eyebrow as his mouth formed a tight lipped grin.  Even with his sunglasses on Jiyong could tell the man was giving him a silent “Bitch please” glare through the lenses.

The stranger sighed. “Calm down, nobody’s going to hurt anybody and really, do I look like I need to steal from you.”

 “No.” Jiyong blurted out in response, realizing that the man’s two silver cross earrings were probably worth more money than all his possessions combined.

“Good. Now stand up.” he said offering the blond a hand. “We have lots to do if we’re going to get you to the YG audition on time.”

 “Are you serious?” Jiyong said with a smile and took the man’s hand, rising to his feet. “Who are you?”

The man just rolled his eyes. “Did you not see the puff of smoke; obviously I’m your fairy godmother. And before you ask, yes I’m a dude. It’s just a title thing. Anyway some people refer to me as Taeyang or Youngbae, but you can just call me Mama Bae.”

“Okay…Mama Bae” Jiyong replied his brain still reeling. ‘Well if this is just a dream I might as well enjoy it right.’ he thought to himself. “I’m Jiyong…”

“I know” Mama Bae interjected, clapping his hands together. “Now. First things, first. Where’s your fridge?”

“Huh?”

“Your refrigerator. Take me to it.”

“Uh…okay?” the blond replied shrugging his shoulders. “Follow me.”

Jiyong walked silently toward the kitchen, but after a few steps the silence was broken when the man behind him start humming a tune. The blond glanced back over his shoulder and couldn’t help but smile when he found Mama Bae floating across the wooden floor, dancing in small loops as he followed behind him.

“Okay here it is.” The blond said as they entered the kitchen. He opened the door to the ice box and stood back to let Youngbae look inside while saying a silent prayer that this guy wasn’t really just a homeless dude looking for food. Well either way, if this guy can get him to the YG building, Jiyong would gladly feed him for the rest of his life.

Mama Bae rummaged around the fridge for a minute or so before pulling something out. “Catch.” he said tossing the large object at Jiyong, who caught it, raising an eyebrow at the oblong light green vegetable in his hands.

“Cabbage?” the blond, said looking up at Youngbae in confusion. “What, you want me to make some kimchi?”

Mama Bae just laughed, shaking in head as he shut the refrigerator door. “Nope, come on, let’s go outside.” And with that they left through the back door of the house, walking to the driveway with a small grey mouse following a few feet behind them.

“Okay, drop the cabbage on the ground.”

“What! This is perfectly good cabbage?”

Bae rolled his eyes. “Look, I’ll buy you a new cabbage. Just put it on the floor.”

“Fine.” Jiyong muttered, giving in and placing the cabbage at his feet, though as soon as he did Dae ran out to go munch on it, but Youngbae scooped him up before he could get close.

“Hold on to this guy for a minute.” he said, passing the mouse to Jiyong, who held on to him. “Now stand back.” Mama Bae commanded as he pulled a microphone out of his back pocket, tapping it twice to make sure it was on before singing into it.

 “Ohhh” he sang a long note with a velvet voice. “Oh oh oh ohhh yeah” and then suddenly there was the sound of an engine revving to life as the cabbage started glowing, gleaming with golden light while growing larger and larger until it morphed into a white Bentley.

Jiyong stood there in shock as the sleek sports car appeared in front of him, while Daesung jumped from the blonde’s hands, scurrying away in fright. Jiyong blinked a few times in disbelief, but somehow the car was still there, so he just turned to Mama Bae.

Youngbae couldn’t help but laugh at the blonde’s awe struck face. “Well, don’t just stand there looking at me.” He said motioning for Jiyong to take a closer look at the car.

Jiyong turned back towards the exquisite vehicle of his dreams, his hand ever so slowly reaching out to touch it as if he was afraid it was an illusion and would disappear upon contact, but as his fingertips pressed against the solid metal frame a smile unfurled across his face. His head turned back to Youngbae. “How…?”

“Magic of course. Now for the next part I need the help of your furry friend, where did he run off to?” Mama Bae said, looking around. He stopped in front of a flower plot, picking it up to reveal the grey rodent hiding behind it, but as soon as their eyes met the mouse darted off to hide behind Jiyong’s foot. 

“What are you going to do with him?” Jiyong asked, feeling Daesung clutching on to the hem of his pants.

“Nothing bad.” Mama Bae said crouching down a few feet from the mouse. “Come here little one. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Daesung slowly peeked out to look at the strange man staring for a moment before turning his head to Jiyong who just nodded to him.

“It’ll be okay.” Youngbae said, holding out his hand to the mouse and Daesung reluctantly approached him as the stranger’s other hand brought his mic to his lips and in a low, melodic tone, he began to sing again.  “Naega neol anajulgeoyaaa jigeum i sungan naraolla ttwieoboneun geoya.” As soon as the last vibrations ceased from Mama Bae’s lips, the mouse’s body began to shine with bright yellow rays of light, just as the cabbage had before. Daesung’s small body began to stretch, growing taller as his small claws expended outwards forming arms and legs as he began to take on a human form.

As the light faded the mouse was gone and a rather built, leather clad man stood in its place. His bluish-silver hair was slightly messy, a long bang falling over his forehead and into his left eye. He was dressed in tight, bullet printed pants and an open black leather jacket with fur covered sleeves that were suspiciously the same dark grey color as the mouse’s coat had been.  Under the leather he wore only a fishnet shirt, which did absolutely nothing to cover up the smooth caramel skin underneath, that continuously rippled, defining each perfect muscle as he breathed.

“Dae…?” Jiyong stuttered, but when the mouse raised his head and smiled at him with bright brown eyes and a wide toothy grin, he had no doubts it really was Daesung and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling back, especially when he heard a slight gasp from the other man standing next to him. Jiyong glanced to his side to find that Youngbae’s sunglasses had slipped a couple of centimeters down the arch of his nose, his eyes dark as they stared intently over his frames at Daesung’s new body.

“Damn, I’m good.” Mama Bae muttered to himself after he got over the devastation of Daesung’s smiling face and let his eyes slip down to the man’s chest, roaming across the cotton fenced skin, giving particular attention to the lines of his hips that crept teasingly into the tight mold of his pants.

Jiyong had to agree, Dae looked good as a human, but after several silent minutes of Daesung watching his own hand move in disbelief and Mama Bae gazing at Daesung with smile, he was beginning to grow impatient. Finally he turned to Mama Bae and cleared his throat loudly, but there was no response.

“I thought time was of the essence and seriously, aren’t you forgetting something?”  The blond said, looking down at his ripped clothing.

“No, I think he looks perfect.” Youngbae replied still oogling Daesung, licking his lips as he wondered if that caramel flesh would taste as good as it looks.

“I was talking about me!” the blond replied with a dry stare.

“Oh…right.” Mama Bae replied as Daesung finally glanced up at him and Youngbae immediately adverted his eyes, turning his attention towards the blond, who was staring at him with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. He took a step back from Jiyong, lifting the mic to his lips and clearing his throat before he rapped, “Meori eokkae mureup bal swag check.”

Jiyong looked down to see his clothes start to illuminate, warmth tingling his skin like beams of a bright summer sun against bare flesh.  The light amplified, forcing Jiyong’s eyes to squint from the intense glow, his eyelids closing just as he caught a glimpse of his black sleeve turning red.

Mama Bae smiled, nodding in approval as the light faded revealing the new and improved Jiyong. His pants had turned to leather with a bandana at his hips for added flair, his torn blazer was now a long-sleeved jacket made of scarlet fur, and his shirt had disappeared all together, leaving his chest bare with the exception of the mountain of red, silver and gold necklaces, and the slew of new tattoos that were etched into his. But by far the biggest change was that of his once blonde locks, which were now a blazingly bright shade of red that matched the color of his new coat.

Jiyong’s eyes opened, holding his arms out to look at his fuzzy fiery sleeves, spotting the two simple strands of turquoise beads on his right wrist that seemed slightly out of place against all the red, but he found himself oddly attracted to the strands none the less. He held up some of the chains he felt weighing on his neck, looking at the gold and silver strands as his mind began to real over the fact that all the jewelry he was wearing could probably feed a small family for a year, but then a cold morning breeze brushed past his chest, breaking his thoughts and causing him to look down at his exposed body. His head quickly snapped up, his gaze darting towards Youngbae, revealing his soul shattering dark purple eyes that stared at Mama Bae in question. “Where’s my shirt?”

Youngbae just laughed. “You want to stand out don’t you?”

Jiyong shook his head while attempting to close his jacket. He was about to deliver a sharp reply, but was interrupted before his words escaped.

“You look amazing.”

Jiyong’s eyes darted in the direction of the soft deep voice, finding Dae’s human form covering his mouth in shock and the red-head couldn’t suppress the short laugh that bubbled up inside him.

“I can talk?” Daesung muttered to himself.

“Oh, with your new body you can do lots of things.” Youngbae said with dark eyes. “But unfortunately there is no time for that now. Here, catch.” he said, throwing the car keys to Daesung who barely caught them, looking down at them in confusion. “Just put the key in the ignition and the car will automatically take you were you need to go.” Then Mama Bae turned towards Jiyong, placing his hand on his shoulder. “Now this is very important, my power relies on the sun so you must return before the sun completely fades from the sky or else all my spells will disappear. Do you understand?”

“Yes. So basically a night sky equals torn clothes and no ride.”

“Basically.” Youngbae chuckled, squeezing the read head’s shoulder lightly before releasing him. “Now I’ve given you the style and the transportation, so all you have to do is bring the talent, which I already know you have.” he said, holding up Jiyong’s notebook of lyrics and passing it to the red-head who quickly snatched the book out of Mama Bae’s hand, his face turning the same bright color as his hair, causing Youngbae to smile. “Now get out of here before you’re late.”

The redhead nodded and started walking away.

“Oh and Jiyong…” Mama Bae shouted, causing the boy to turn around. “Fighting!” he yelled holding up his fist.

Jiyong smiled back, clutching his notebook to his chest as he bowed low. “Thank you Mama Bae!” he yelled, but when he stood up straight the man was gone. Jiyong looked at the empty space for a moment praying this hadn’t just been some sort of hallucination, but when he turned back to find the white Bentley still waiting for him, he couldn’t contain his huge childlike grin and ran over to the car, jumping inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in a high office at the YG building, a dark haired man stood by the window dressed in a bright pink military outfit that was accessorized with black boots and gloves and a long silver cape. A frown was plastered across his chiseled face as he silently watched the crowd of people below amass outside the building, causing his forehead to crease in absolute dread. He leaned his head against the glass in front of him hoping the chill from its smooth surface would relieve the budding headache he could feel forming in his temple, but there was no such luck for him. He released a long sigh, the warm breath fogging the view in front of him. Unfortunately, even if he couldn’t see them, the people were still there, and they were all here for him.   

 “What’s wrong with you, you look like someone died?” a voice said breaking the silence, but the man by the window didn’t move. “Oh come on Seunghyun, you should be happy, this is the last step before your debut and then everyone will know the name T.O.P. All you have to do is pick a partner.” he said resting a comforting hand on the man’s shoulder.

Seunghyun finally turned to face the brown haired man dressed in all black. “But, why I do I even need a partner? Seriously Dongwook, doesn’t YG think I can make it on my own?”

“I’m sure he does, but there are a lot of perks to debuting as with a partner, instead of having to fly solo.”

“Well then how about you become my partner. Come on. We’ll be ‘The Handsome Choi Brothers’ cause you know we’re better together.” he said with a smirk.

“That does have a nice ring to it, but I’m already established, so no. Besides, I’m sure there is someone down there who is just perfect for you. I’m sure you’ll meet your new partner, make music, fall in love and live happily ever after.” he said with big hand gestures and a wide smile before spinning around to emphasize how magical it will be.

Seunghyun just gave him a dry stare, biting his lip to stop himself from smiling at his hyung’s antics.

“Oh stop with the grumpy faces, at least you get a say in who you’re paired with, not to mention you only have to listen to the good performers at the end of the audition.” he said, pinching Seunghyun’s cheek. “You should feel sorry for me, Gummy and Psy who are going to have to sit through hundreds of bad singers and rappers.” Then suddenly and idea hit him. “Oh. I’ve got it! Nobody knows you are T.O.P. except for the staff right? So you should snag an audition number and pretend to be an applicant, so you can go mingle with the contestants.”

“Mingle?” Seunghyun asked with a raised eye brow.

 Dongwook rolled his eyes. “I mean walk around and find out which contestants are two-faced. Plus if anyone’s mean to you, it will be worth it to watch them squirm when they see you on the judging panel at the final audition.”

“This is your idea of fun?”

“Yes. I would totally do it myself, but of course the contestants would instantly recognize me right away as the handsome and talented Se7en.”

Seunghyun rolled his eyes with a laugh.

“Think of it as re-con. I mean you don’t want to be stuck in a contract with some horrible person, do you?”

“You have a point.”

“Besides, with your loud outfit and green and blue contacts they’ll totally buy that you’re just a contestant trying to standout.”

“Hey, what’s wrong with my outfit?”

“Nothing, it’s just very…pink.”

“I like pink.” he said with a frown

“I know. I know. Now come on let’s go get you an audition number so you can begin your spy games.”

Seunghyun let out a sigh. Today was going to be a very long day, and as Dongwook dragged him down the hallway, he could only pray that the fates would take pity on him.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~

     End Ch 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~

So what do you think? I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and all of Mama Bae’s magic. In case you didn’t know, the spells were from “With U” (even though the engine revved first, but meh creative liberty), “Wings” and “Crayon”. As most of you know, I’m a big old SunDae shipper, so it seriously shouldn’t have been a surprise that Dae wasn’t going to remain a mouse for very long. Lolz. And we also got our first look at our sad prince, it sure is lonely at the T.O.P. …sorry I couldn’t resist.  

I’d like to remind everyone that I have no idea how YG auditions actually work, so I’m just going to make it up as I see fit.

Well until next time, thanks for reading. 

 

 

      

    Mama Bae Throwing Shade ^_____^


	4. Chapter 4

ventually, after about five minutes of intense searching, Daesung was able to stick the key in the hole and get the car started. Once the engine was on, the seatbelts buckled themselves causing Jiyong and Daesung to give each other worried looks.

“Please state your destination,” the car commanded.

“Uh. The YG Building”

“Looking up directions for the ‘wedgee building’”

Jiyong facepalmed, this might take a while. “The Waiii Geee Building”

“I heard you the first time. Can’t you take a joke?” the car huffed. “The YG Building located at 397 Hapjeong-Dong. Is this correct?”

 “Yes.”

“Then please hang on and enjoy the ride.”

Jiyong’s hands hit the dashboard as the car rapidly accelerated peeling out of the driveway and through town. Once they made it to the freeway, Jiyong started to trust that the car might actually get them there safely and sat back in his seat releasing his death grip from the handle on the doorframe. He glanced over to Daesung, whose face looked as white as a ghost, as he stared at the road ahead of him as if in some sort of trance while the steering wheel and pedals magically moved themselves.

“Daesung, calm down.” Jiyong said, taking the boy’s hand, but Dae didn’t respond.  “Daesung!” he said grabbing the boy’s chin and turning it to look at him, staring into his eyes with a stern look.  “We are going to be fine, just look at me and not at the road. Okay?”

“Okay.” he said with a shaky voice.

Jiyong smiled, silently watching as the color return to Dae’s cheeks, still finding it hard to believe this boy was once the mouse who he sang to every night.

“Jiyong?” Daesung said timidly.

“Yah Dae?”

“Umm…I don’t know how long I’ll be able to talk, and so I wanted to thank you for always taking care of me.”

“Dae…”

“And I know you’re going to do great at this audition.  You have an amazing voice and your songs are better than anything I’ve heard coming out of that…um weird box thing in the living room. “

“The radio?”

“Yeah, that! Those voices trapped inside are okay, but not as good as you. You should be heard by everyone too, not just me.”

Jiyong couldn’t help but laugh at Daesung’s overwhelming enthusiasm. “Thanks Dae.” he replied, his eyes glistening with the hope that maybe one day his voice and lyrics really will be heard.

Suddenly the car skidded to a halt, throwing them forward a few inches before their seatbelts abruptly stopped them.

“You have arrived!” the car announced in a chipper tone.

‘No shit,’ Jiyong thought as he glared at the dashboard for a few moments internally cursing the car, but then his eyes looked out the window to see amass of people pouring into the building to the right of him and his heart started beating quickly. “Holy crap! This is it.” he exclaimed ,just watching all the different people who went inside, the people he would have to compete against if he wanted to join YG. Jiyong gulped, clutching his book of lyrics to his chest.

“Well, go on.” Daesung said lightly pushing Ji’s shoulder.

Jiyong took a deep breath as he unbuckled his seatbelt before turning back to look at the other boy. “Dae, thanks for being my friend,” he said leaning over in the seat to hug the boy briefly before he opened the door and stepped out of the car.  He turned back to give Dae a thumbs up, but as soon as the door was shut the car took off, speeding to a destination unknown. He watched the car fade into the distance before he turned back to enter the building. As he walked thought the doorway his eyes widened at the spiraling sea of people wandering about, wondering where he was supposed to go and how he would make his way though this mess of people to get there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The elevator doors opened on the bottom floor to a massive crowd moving in various directions and Seunghyun had to fight the intense urge to just hit the button to go back up stairs.

Dongwook had already left to go to the judging room and had sent him down here alone to ask the staff for an audition number, failing to remember the fact that all the other applicants that would be swarming the lobby. He did not like crowds, but unfortunately, he knew his friend was right about scoping out these applicants because it was better to be uncomfortable for one day rather than to be stuck in a contract with someone he couldn’t stand for years.

Seunghyun took a deep breath ‘This is going to be a long day’ he thought and reluctantly stepped out of the elevator. He stuck to one side of the lobby as he slowly moved along the crowd when all of the sudden a red ball of fluff crashed into him, pushing him back against the wall. 

Jiyong had gotten swept up by the crowd as soon as he stepped foot into it and was forced to follow its path. He had no idea where he was going, but hoped if he followed the crowd it might lead him in the right direction. He was just taking his time, when suddenly, out of know where he was roughly pushed from behind, causing him to stumbled forward. Fortunately, he fell into a solid surface and was able to stop himself from hitting the ground, but then he felt a slight movement under his hands and his eyes popped opened meeting with a bright pink wall he hadn’t recalled seeing before. His eyes trailed upward and soon realized it actually a man he was leaning against.

Jiyong’s face immediately turned as red as his jacket as he looked up **at** the stranger’s face. He was the most handsome man Jiyong had ever seen, his sharp jaw line, perfectly formed lips and his round eyes in blue and green. Jiyong was sure the man was wearing contacts, but still, those eyes were absolutely stunning – even as they looked down at him in question. That’s when Jiyong realized his hands were still on this statuesque man’s abdomen and he immediately lifted his hands. “I’m sorry,” he started to bow but stopped when he realized he was too close and would only end up head butting the man in the chest.

Seunghyun was instantly taken aback by the boy’s purple eyes and as he watched the redhead look down and bite his lip in worry, he couldn’t help, but smile.

“Someone bumped into me, but I’m really sorry,” Jiyong continued to apologize.

“It’s okay.”

The low rumble of the stranger’s voice sent a shiver up Jiyong’s spine, but when he caught the stranger’s warm smile he couldn’t help but return it.

Seunghyun couldn’t help but find this boy adorable and sexy at same time. His eyes were sharp while his lips were so tempting and when the boy lifted his arm to run a hand through his crimson locks causing his jacket to part, revealing his lean tattooed chest, Seunghyun swallowed hard.  “What’s your name?”

“Umm…” Crap, was he supposed to give his real name, but what if Taemin sees him. “It’s GD,” he replied trying not to sound too awkward.

“Are you here to audition?” Seunghyun immediately thought the question was stupid. Why else would he be here?

“Yes. Joining YG would be a dream come true. What about you, and what’s your name?”

“Sorry,” he said, wincing at his bad manners. “My name is Seunghyun. It’s nice to meet you,” and extended his hand.

Jiyong smiled taking the man’s hand in his. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

GD’s sweet, carefree smile had Seunghyun’s heart making heavy beats in his chest. Even with the boy’s badass appearance and tattoos, he was just too adorable for words. “I was just about to go and get signed in for the audition…if umm…if you want to come with me.” Seunghyun stammered trying not to sound too awkward. ‘So much for being a wordsmith, when you can barely form proper sentences,’ he thought to himself.

Jiyong nodded, his smile widening at the other man’s shy attitude and then suddenly he realized he was still holding Seunghyun’s hand. He moved to release it, but Seunghyun held it firmly and began pulling the redhead through the crowd.

Seunghyun knew he was supposed to be essentially spying on the people auditioning, but he found himself stuck to Jiyong as they went through the process of filling out paperwork, getting a Polaroid taken, and getting a number. Some of the staff he knew gave him a double take as he appeared in front of them, but when he gave them a meaningful look, or shushed them with a finger, they caught on right away and kept quiet.

Despite the chaos of the crowded rooms, as they moved from one line to the next, Seunghyun felt a strange sense of calmness with GD at his side as they passed the hours chatting about the type of music they liked and the reason they wanted to be apart of YG. For some reason, Seunghyun found it was easy to talk to the redhead and stared spilling his insecurities as a performer. Yes, unlike everyone else here, he was already signed to the company, but he was still waiting for his debut and there was always a chance he could flop.

“I just hope people will like my rapping?” Seunghyun said as they stood in line in a long corridor.

“Well I haven’t heard you yet, but your voice sounds really nice in general, so it’s hard to imagine you could sound bad rapping,” Jiyong said with a smile.

Seunghyun laughed slightly smiling back at GD. “What about you? Do you rap or sing?

“Both.”

“Ah, a double threat.”

“Triple. I write too.” he said holding up his book.

“So, are you any good?” Seunghyun teased, but his smile faded as he saw GD look down, like all his confidence had just been deflated.

“I’m not sure, I’ve never really sung in front of other people before, so…” he trailed off biting his lip as his thoughts wandered, wondering if he was really good enough to be here.

Something hit Seunghyun as he watched the redhead’s teeth nibble on his plump bottom lip. There was no denying his obvious attraction as his eyes gazed longingly at those lips, pondering what they would taste like. “Why don’t you sing for me, then?” he asked, the words unconsciously slipping from Seunghyun’s lips in a deep whisper.

The soft rumble of words made Jiyong’s face turn hot. “…Okay.” he mumbled and immediately opened his notebook flipping through pages for several minutes until he stopped on something. He glanced up at Seunghyun for a second and then quickly looked back down at the page, scanning over the words once more. His lips parted, but then the line suddenly moved and he quickly shut the book as he hurried to catch up with the person in front of him. Seunghyun followed closely behind as they filed into a large room lined with rows of chairs.

          They were seated towards the back due to their late arrival and as Jiyong looked around at all the people, he swallowed hard wondering if he had any chance at all. 

Seunghyun could see Jiyong’s mood change and opened his mouth to give him some words of encouragement, but was instantly cut off as Taebin came in to speak to the YG prospects.

“Thank you for coming out to audition today. As many of you know, the main reason we are having this audition is to look for a partner for our up and coming rapper T.O.P, who was recently featured on Se7en’s hit Digital Bounce and whose identity remains a mystery.” Seunghyun looked down at the mention of his stage name still feeling a bit disappointed with this situation. “Now, the auditions will consist of three rounds.  In the first round of auditions, you will be given up to a minute to sing in front of our panel of judges. Based on your performance, they will vote. Two out of three votes means you advance. Later today, those who advanced will be taken to the auditorium and asked to sing a full song of their choosing. From those contestants, the judges will deliberate and the top 8 auditions will advance to the final round to perform a duet with T.O.P next week for President Yang himself.”

“What?” Seunghyun said in shock, having no idea he was actually going to have to perform with all the finalists. ‘Why didn’t anyone tell me about this? YG, you trolling bastard!’

“President Yang is always looking for new talent, so do your best to impress our panel of judges. Once group two is complete, we’ll start taking groups of 10 to a waiting room and then you’ll audition individually for our panel of judges. Fighting!” Taebin said and left the stage.

Seunghyun clenched his jaw. This day was just getting better and better.

“You seem pretty shocked, too. I didn’t know this was an audition for a duo. Do you know anything about this T.O.P guy?”

“I…well, I…”

“Don’t you two know anything?” a voice interjected.

Seunghyun looked up to find a man in the row in front of them turned around in his seat. He was dressed in an all white tuxedo and was giving Seunghyun a cocky look.

“T.O.P, The Original Pimp, has trained to be a rapper with YG for two years and got a break when he was featured on Se7en’s song. Though his deep voiced rapping has intrigued many fans, YG opted to keep his identity a secret until he makes his debut. It’s been said he has become very talented at writing raps.”

Seunghyun smiled at the compliment.

Then the man in white leaned in to whisper as if sharing a top-secret piece of information. “Though, I’ve also heard that he can be very difficult to work with because he keeps to himself and has a very moody and mysterious personality.”

“Who said that?” Seunghyun barked.

The stranger smiled. “I have my sources!”

Seunghyun glared while Jiyong ate up every word. “Hmm, he sounds like an interesting guy,” Jiyong said and Seunghyun turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

“Regardless of his personality, I’m sure I’ll be able to win him over with my superior talent and charm,” the man said with a wink and big cheesy smile “Right hyungs?”

Jiyong and Seunghyun turned to each other in question and when they both found the ‘Is this guy for real?’ look staring back, they had to fight back their laughter.

“Hyungs?”

‘Uh, why is this fool acting so familiar when he hasn’t even introduced himself?’ Seunghyun thought with a scowl.

“Umm, I’m sure if you are talented and respectful towards him, he will respect your talent in return.”

“Well, I’m a great singer, so I know he’ll love me.”

“Uh huh. So you mainly sing. My name is Jiyong, I sing and rap too. What’s you name?”

“Seungri. Remember it because I will be victorious!” he said with another cheesy grin as he flashed a V sign.

GD couldn’t help but smile at the boy’s bravado, while Seunghyun thought he was extremely arrogant. ‘Why is GD still talking to this guy? Really, how can he smile like that at such a cocky kid?’ he thought and then noticed GD was looking at him. “Uh...what?”

Jiyong gave him a confused stare before turning back to Seungri. “This is Seunghyun,” he said taking the initiative to introduce him.

“And what do you do, Seunghyun?”

“I rap.”

“Well, I hope you’re really good since YG only takes the best rappers and since T.O.P already raps, it might be hard to pass the audition.”

 “I’ll be fine, but thanks for your concern,” Seunghyun said with a smirk while internally rolling his eyes.

Jiyong wondered how Seunghyun could be so confident. “What are you going to perform for the audition?”

“‘Sexy Back’ by Justin Timberlake. It’s my favorite song.” Seungri interjected and then immediately burst into song, serenading the other contestants around him.

Jiyong turned his attention back to Seunghyun who was shaking his head at the man in white. “What about you Seunghyun? What will you sing?”

“Me…umm, I’m not really sure,” he said and quickly tried to change the subject. “Are you going to sing an original song?”

“I’d like to, but what if they don’t like it?”

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine.”

Jiyong shook his head: “But this is my only chance, if I fail...”

Seunghyun gave him a worried look. “What? What will happen if you fail?”

‘I’ll be forced back to my life of servitude and solitude with Taemin.’ he thought to himself. “I just mean that I may never get another opportunity to audition. You know how exclusive YG is.”

Seunghyun had a feeling that wasn’t the whole story, but he didn’t want to press GD. “The artists at YG respect talent, so showcasing your writing along with singing can only work in your favor.”

“I guess you’re right,” he said and took a deep breath. “Seriously though, this is YG we are auditioning for. How can you be so calm?”

“Well…I’ve been on a lot of auditions before, so I guess I’m used to it. The first time I auditioned I was a mess though,” he said thinking back to how he could barely form more than one-word responses when he was interviewed by YG.

“Oh, I see. I’m really nervous since this is my first audition and I’ve only really sung to myself or to Daesung, but he generally doesn’t give any feedback.”

“Who’s Daesung?” he quickly responded, wondering if Jiyong was taken. ‘Crap! What if he _is_ taken? Daesung is a man’s name, too. Which would be worse? Gay and taken? Or straight? Look at him, either way, he’s probably with somebody.’

Jiyong looked down, biting his lip which made Seunghyun’s stomach drop as he began to realize just how much he liked GD. “Well…you see, Daesung…”

“It’s okay, you can tell me,” Seunghyun said with a meaningful stare.

“He’s a mouse.”

“What?”

“He’s a mouse that lives at my house.”

Seunghyun blinked a few times before his mouth split open giving way to waves of deep, unyielding laughter.

Jiyong blushed a deep shade of crimson. He was embarrassed, yes, but that emotion seemed to get swept to the sidelines as he stared at Seunghyun, captivated by his deep rumbling laughter, smiling face and bright eyes that were staring down at him. Never before had he thought a person was as beautiful as he thought Seunghyun was in this moment. He was breathtaking.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. I just wasn’t expecting him to be a mouse. That’s…you’re just way too cute.”

Jiyong’s already racing heart swiftly accelerated into overdrive and he wasn’t quite sure how to respond.  He’d never felt this way before.

“GD…”

Jiyong heard Seunghyun call him and the silence that followed. ‘Silence?’ his eyes shot up when he realized Seungri was no longer singing and then found that the row in front of them had moved into the waiting room. “Oh, shit! I need to figure out what I’m going to sing,” he said in a panic pulling out his book and thumbing through the pages, briefly reading page after page, oblivious to Seunghyun’s watchful gaze.

“GD?” Seunghyun said, but there was no response until he placed his hand on the man’s shoulder.

“What?” he asked in a panicked tone.

“It’s time to go.” he said, standing up and waiting for GD to stand, so he could follow behind him.

They were led to a smaller waiting room and Jiyong could feel the pressure mounting as he watched the people in line in front of him go in and return minutes later with the final verdict. The first girl to enter came out crying because she had failed. But then, the girl after her passed. The guy and girl after her both failed.

Seunghyun watched redhead as he stared silently at the door and just watched the people go in and out. “GD, look at me.”

Jiyong turned to Seunghyun, terror evident in the redhead’s eyes.

“GD, you will be fine. Just breathe and pretend you are just singing to Daesung. You only have to be yourself and sing. Okay?”

“Okay,” Jiyong said, just as the door swung open and the previous contestant hung his head. He had also failed and now it was Jiyong’s turn.

When Jiyong stood up, Seunghyun stood with him and patted his shoulder. “Just remember to breathe.”

Jiyong nodded and took a deep breath before he moved, entering the small room and finding himself on display before the three judges.

“Hello,” he said with a slight bow. “My name is GD. It’s nice to meet you.”

Gummy smiled at him. “Nice to meet you, too. So what are you going to be performing for us today?”

“Well I’d like to sing something I wrote if you don’t mind.”

“Go for it.” Se7en said with a smile.

“Okay,” Jiyong said with a nervous smile and then took a deep breath and began rapping.

 

 _Yeah, I thought I wouldn’t be able to live even one day without you_  
_But somehow I managed to live on (longer) than I thought_  
_You don’t answer anything as I cry out “I miss you”_  
_I hope for a vain expectation but now it’s useless_

  
_What is it about that person next to you, did he make you cry?_  
_Dear can you even see me, did you forget completely?_  
_I am worried, I feel anxiety because I can’t get close nor try to talk to you_  
_I spend long nights by myself, erasing my thoughts a thousand times_

_Don’t look back and leave_  
_Don’t find me again and live (on)_  
_Because I have no regrets from loving you, take only the good memories_  
_I can bear it in some way_  
_I can stand in some way_  
_You should be happy if you are like this_  
_I become dull day by day_

 

While finishing the last note, he looked up and noticed his vision was bleary and fought to hold back his tears.

“Wow. Did someone really break your heart?” Psy asked with an understanding expression.

Jiyong shook his head. “Not like you think. My mother was sick for a really long time and in her last weeks, she could barely recognize me.” he said and wiped the tears from his eyes with one hand. “I’m sorry, I should have picked a different song.” When he had seen it in his book, he remembered the words perfectly, despite the fact he had never sung aloud before.

“I’m sorry to hear about your mother, but I’m sure she would be very proud of you.” Gummy said in a comforting tone.

“I agree. The song evoked a lot of emotion and I was impressed by both you rapping and singing.” Psy said, smiling at Jiyong.

“What’s the name of your song?”

“Haru Haru”

“Well, I think it could be a real hit. You’ve got a lot of talent kid.” Se7en said, and then turned to his colleagues. “And I’m sure we’ll be seeing more of it later today.”

Gummy and Psy nodded in response.

“Okay you’re moving on to round 2”

“Thank you.” Jiyong exclaimed, his eyes going wide before bent forward into a 90-degree bow. “Thank you so much.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Seunghyun didn’t even bother to return to his seat after Jiyong left the room and instead began pacing back and forth. To onlookers, he probably just seemed nervous because he was next in line, but truth be told, he was worried about the redhead. He really liked GD and despite the fact he still hadn’t heard him sing, he really wanted GD to be his partner. Something about it just felt right.

‘But what if he really sucks?’ he thought to himself. ‘Well, even if he can’t sing you could still try to date him.’ Seunghyun blushed at the thought. ‘I guess so, but still I really hope he passes.’

Suddenly, the door opened and GD walked out. Seunghyun immediately noticed his eyes were red and puffy and with out a further thought, he ran over to GD and pulled him into his arms.

Jiyong wasn’t sure what was happening as he found his body pressed against Seunghyun’s. It had been a long time since anybody had hugged him and it made him feel warm inside. He could feel Seunghyun’s breath tickling his neck as he let his head fall against the other man’s shoulder.

After a brief moment of silence, Seunghyun lifted his head to speak while his arms remained in place around the boy “Were they mean to you?”

Jiyong shivered as he felt the deep voice vibrate against his ear. Jiyong immediately shook his head. “No. They said they liked me a lot and were looking forward to what I’ll sing in the next round.”

“What?” Seunghyun’s head snapped up and he pulled back to look at GD. “You passed?”

“What? Were you expecting me to fail?” he said with a smirk.

“No, it’s just…uh, never mind,” he uttered, reaching his hand up to mess up Jiyong’s hair a bit. “Good job.” he said with a huge smile that made Jiyong’s heart speed up.

“Last call for #2676,” a worker called.

“Oh, that’s me. Wait for me, okay?”

Jiyong could only nod in a daze as he watched Seunghyun walk away. ‘How can a man be so devastatingly handsome and caring and adorable?’ he thought to himself as he sunk down in his chair waiting for his pulse to slow back down to normal.

~~~~~~~~~~

Seunghyun entered the room and stood before the judges, who smiled as soon as they saw him.

“Hello, my name is T.O.P and I’m going to perform ‘Right Now’ by Psy. Have you heard of him?”

Psy let out a laugh. But before anyone could form a response Seunghyun started rapping and chooming across the floor. As he finished the chorus, he dropped to his knees just like Psy at the end of his video. “So, what do you think?”

“You’ll never make it as an idol.” Psy said in a stoic voice and T.O.P couldn’t hold in his laughter.

“Yeah, his voice is okay but he’s clearly just not handsome enough.” Se7en added.

“What? You didn’t like my sexy dancing? It was especially for you!” Seunghyun said, adding a wink for good measure.

“Aww and here I thought it was just for me.” Gummy joined in with a pout while Se7en responded by making gagging noises.

“In all seriousness though, my fate in your hands. So, have there been any decent prospects so far?”

“What? You don’t trust us?” Psy said, making an innocent face.

T.O.P just raised eyebrow in response.

“It’s going well,” Gummy replied. “Some really good singers showed up for this audition.”

“So, have you been enjoying spying on the contestants? I told you it would be worth it.” Se7en asked with a smirk pleased that he managed to get T.O.P. to follow his evil plot.

“It’s been okay. I met a few interesting people. The guy in front of me is really nice, was he any good?” he asked nonchalantly attempting to get more info on GD.

“Oh, that red head?” Gummy replied “For his loud style, I wasn’t expecting such an emotional song. He was really talented, too.”

“Really?” Seunghyun replied, unable to stop the grin from spreading across his face.

“Yeah, that kid was really good singer he almost had me crying with that song.” Psy added.

“I’m glad you guys liked him.”

“Do I hear wedding bells?” Se7en asked, tilting his head to one side at T.O.P’s obvious excitement and interest in this GD kid.

Seunghyun looked over at Se7en, his smile still present as he stared directly into his hyung's eyes. “Maybe,” he said his grin widening as he saw the look of shock wash over Se7en’s face. “Well, I’d better let you three get back to work. See you in round two.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Jiyong’s head popped up when he heard footsteps and watched as Seunghyun walked through the door, his silver cape fluttering behind him. If GD spent the rest of the day with this man, he wasn’t sure he’d make it home without massive heart failure.

Seunghyun smiled as he caught Jiyong’s eyes watching him. He stopped in front of GD and extended out is hand “Come on, let’s go.”

Jiyong gave his hand to Seunghyun, who pulled him to his feet and dragged Jiyong out the waiting room and down the hall. “Where are we going?”

“To the cafeteria to grab some food.”

“Oh. I don’t have any money.”

“Don’t worry about it, besides we have some time to kill before the second audition.”

“So you made it.”

“You doubted me?” Seunghyun said with a pouty face, turning the tables on GD.

“Not for a second!” he said with a smile and squeezed his hand in silent congratulations.

Seunghyun didn’t look back afraid his face would betray how much GD’s small gesture meant to him. ‘Just keep cool’ he thought to himself, but he knew he was in deep. ‘Why did this kid have to be so sweet and adorable and crazy hot and tempting? I mean, really! Who looks attractive in a jacket that looks like the designer skinned Elmo? Apparently, GD does.’

Finally, they reached the cafeteria and Seunghyun reluctantly released Jiyong’s hand. “It’s kind of crowded. Why don’t you go find a table and I’ll get the food. What do you like?”

“Whatever. I’m not picky.” he said with a smile and left to find table. As he sat everything started to sink in. ‘I actually passed the first audition!’ he thought to himself replaying the judges’ comments in his head, completely blown away by the fact they actually liked his music. Then his mind wandered back to when Seunghyun hugged him and his face grew hot again. It had been a long time since he’d been hugged or treated kindly by anyone and he didn’t want to read too deep into it, but he liked being close to Seunghyun. It felt good.

“I figured hamburgers would be a safe bet.”

Jiyong returned to the present as a tray slid in front of him.

“Bon appetite,” Seunghyun said as he placed his own tray on the table and sat.  

GD adverted his eyes away from Seunghyun trying to figure out what his feelings meant, but then he looked up for a second only to find Seunghyun staring at him with an eyebrow raised in question, almost giving Jiyong a coronary. ‘Say something, Jiyong’ he told himself in hopes Seunghyun would stop starring at him with such a piercing gaze. “Thanks for lunch,” he said and immediately picked up his burger and took a bite.

“Don’t mention it,” Seunghyun replied and started eating as well.

After a more few bites Jiyong found the silence uncomfortable “So, tell me about your audition. What did you sing and what did the judges say?”

Seunghyun swallowed his food slowly so he could think. “I decided to perform ‘Right Now’ by Psy. The judges really seemed to enjoy it.”

“Really? What did they say?”

“Well, Se7en said he heard bells.”

Jiyong made a face. “What an odd thing to say, though I’m sure he meant it in a good way if he put you through to the next round.”

“What about you? What did you end up singing?” he asked trying to quickly change the subject.

 Jiyong looked down. “I sang a song called ‘Haru Haru’. It’s a piece I wrote while dealing with my mother’s death.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Me and my mother are really close, so I can’t imagine the pain you went though. Is your father holding up okay?”

“My father died when I was little.”

Seunghyun winced. “So, have you been living with relatives?”

“It’s complicated. I’m still living in my family house. My mom apparently married her caregiver while on her deathbed and so now the house belongs to him and he allows me to stay there. If he knew I was here now, he’d probably have a conniption.”

“I don’t understand. How can it be legal to marry a sick person?”

“I don’t know, but I’ve seen the marriage license, so somehow he got my mom to sign it.”

“That’s horrible.”

“That’s why I’m so desperate to be accepted by YG. It’s my only way out.”

‘Damn’ was all Seunghyun could think as he reached across the table to place his hand over GD’s.

“I’m sorry. I’m sure you didn’t want to hear my sob story over lunch,” he said and went to move his hand but Seunghyun gently squeezed it.

“Don’t apologize. I’m really glad we met today and I want to get to know you more,” he confessed before releasing GD’s hand.

“Me too,” Jiyong said with a smile “So, what’s your story?”

“Nothing really interesting. I’ve always loved music and through practice, I got really good at rapping and beat boxing. So, with my parents support, I moved to the city looking for my big break and here I am.” Seunghyun answered wording everything carefully while the desire to just tell GD the whole truth about how he became a member of YG bubbled up inside him. GD deserved to hear the truth from him. 

Jiyong began to think about all the people who came to audition today with the same dream as Seunghyun and him as his eyes wandered the cafeteria, looking at all the hopeful faces. Yet after the next round, only 8 will pass to perform for President Yang. Suddenly, Jiyong’s eyes stopped as he spotted a man with long auburn hair seated facing away from him. Jiyong breath sped up in a panic when he saw Minho eating at the same table. ‘It’s Taemin. What if he sees me?’ he thought and forced his eyes to look away, trying not to draw attention to himself.

“Umm, GD there’s something I need to tell you,” Seunghyun started but when he looked up, he noticed that the redhead hadn’t heard him. “GD?”

Jiyong’s head snapped up. “Uhh, sorry Seunghyun. I’m not feeling very well. I’m going to go to the restroom,” he said and walked off before Seunghyun could respond.

Jiyong let out a sigh of relief when he found the bathroom empty. “How the hell am I going to get out of this one?” he sighed but then he stopped when he caught his reflection in the mirror. “Holy shit!” he cursed and slowly approached the sinks and mirrors, still not completely believing he was staring at himself. The clothes were the same and damn he never realized how good leather pants looked on him. But still, he hadn’t been expecting to find himself with red hair and purple eyes and as he combed a hand through his hair, there was no doubting that it really was him in the mirror.

Jiyong ran some water and leaned down to splash it on his face before looking back up at his redheaded reflection. “Come on Jiyong, you can do this.” he whispered to himself and then the words began to flow from him in a slow melodic tone.

 _I may seem like I’m dying but I won’t die_  
_I won’t escape the other’s eyes and hide_

 _I’m falling down till the end as if it’s for show but I’m alive_  
_There’s nothing more to lose now, I’m gonna push the past behind and jump out_  
_The image of me falling deep is so beautiful_  
_I’m even more alive at this moment_  
_I’m still alive_

 _I’m still alive_  
_I’m still alive_  
_I’m still a…_

Jiyong stopped abruptly when as his eyes caught someone in the mirror and swiftly turned around, finding Seunghyun leaning against the far wall smiling at him.

“The judges were right, you have an amazing voice.” Seunghyun said as he approached GD.

Jiyong looked down as his cheeks flared and he bit his lip, unsure how to respond.  

Seunghyun’s smile widened. How could someone who was just so fierce while singing a second ago, look so timid now? “You don’t believe me?” he asked, arching an eyebrow as he placed his fingers under GD’s chin and forced the boy to look up at him.

Jiyong tried to keep his gaze adverted, his heart beating way too fast at the fact Seunghyun was so close to him, but it was no use.

Seunghyun was just trying to tease GD a little, but when the redhead’s dark purple eyes finally looked up at him, Seunghyun’s smile wavered as his body grew hot as he stared at GD. He told himself to back away, but when the redhead’s plump, wet lip finally escaped, slipping from the confines of boy’s front teeth, there were no more thoughts, only pure attraction as Seunghyun felt himself being pulled closer to GD’s lips.

 Everything stopped for Jiyong as Seunghyun lips met his, like being thrown overboard there was the initial shock, the feeling of being surrounded yet weightless as his lungs burned, but just as GD’s mouth opened to gasp for air, Seunghyun’s tongue slipped inside and Jiyong became swept under another wave of bliss.

GD’s mouth tasted so sweet to Seunghyun’s tongue, but it was the redhead’s soft mewls of pleasure and the way he timidly extended his tongue to meet his that really set him ablaze. Seunghyun wrapped his free hand around the boy pulling him closer, aching for more contact as his moved his lips to suckle the boy’s tongue.

They were both so far gone, neither one of them heard the door open until a shrill voice filled the room. “Ewww! That’s disgusting!”

Jiyong froze, pulling away from Seunghyun as he immediately recognized Taemin’s voice.

“Seriously, go get a room. Damned homos!” Taemin spat, and then continued to a stall to do his business.

Seunghyun saw red. ‘Who the hell does this guy think he is?’ he thought, but his feelings of anger were replaced by shock when he saw GD bolting for the door. “GD, wait!” he called, reaching out to grab the boys wrist as he rushed through the doorway but only managed to catch the redhead’s bracelet as GD continued to run, going straight through the cafeteria and out the lobby door. By the time Seunghyun made it outside, all he could see were the taillights of a white sports car speeding off into the distance.

Seunghyun fell to his knees, overcome with despair. He looked down at the strand on blue beads that were still clutched in his hand. “What have I done?”        

~~~~~~~~~~~~

     End Ch 4    

~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                               

DumDumDum

So what do you think?

I’m sorry it took so long for me to update, but there were so many details that had to be worked out this chapter in preparation for ch5. On top of that, I am a smut writer, so having to actually present a slow build story with so much dialogue was challenging and frustrating for me. I know this is not my best work, but I tried my hardest to make it flow. A special thanks to MsNightshade, MissMaize, and ShandiCorn for  listening to me whine about it constantly.

I hope the audition process wasn’t too boring and that you enjoyed GTop’s meeting. But now GD had left the building, but have no fear for I’m sure prince charming will stop at nothing to find him. As always comments let me know what you really think, so please use the box below. I love to hear about the parts you liked and if you didn’t like it well I can take it.  

I have a few special cameos planned for ch5, so I hope you stick with this story till the end.

Thanks for reading. ^____^

 

 

And now picture time! Cause "even if nothin changes I just wanna remember". (Sorry I've been listening to the Number 1 album a little too much lately.)

So there was Seungri. I usually love to make fun of him, but I have to say he was looking really good at the MAMAs. Then for the Unnies, Se7en and Taebin (Danny).

Lastly some GTOP. I don't know who drew this fanart, but its too cute. >.<

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

rguing with the CEO of the music label you work for isn’t exactly the wisest decision an artist can make, especially when you haven’t debuted yet, but sometimes there are things you just have to fight for and for Seunghyun, GD was one of those things.

“You don’t understand President Yang.” T.O.P interjected, trying his best not to sound like a whining 5-yearold. “You insisted that I needed a partner and this guy is it. There is no need for a second day of auditions. GD sings, raps, and writes great lyrics. Trust me; you’ll be losing out if you let him go.”

“If he’s so perfect, why didn’t he sing in the second round?”

T.O.P gulped. “It was my fault. We were talking and…and I did something I shouldn’t have done.” Seunghyun said hanging his head for a moment in reflection before looking back up at YG. “But talent like his doesn’t show up everyday and I don’t want him to lose the opportunity to sing just because I acted rashly. “Please President Yang, just look at his lyrics.” he said, bowing while holding out GD’s notebook in front of him.

Seunghyun had spent the night before slowly reading over every scribbled word written in that book and by the time he was finished he couldn’t stop the tears from scrolling down his cheek and onto the page. His heart ached as he took in every sentence that was carefully crafted on the page, wanting to comfort GD and hurt the person who him feel so hopeless and full of despair. Seunghyun also felt guilty knowing that he was the reason why GD walked out on his dream. GD was so talented and deserving that regardless of the sorrow his broken heart felt from the redhead’s rejection, he was going to make this right and make sure the GD got his shot at the spotlight, no matter what.

“This is the piece he auditioned with.” he said opening the book to ‘Haru Haru’.

 President Yang took the book and started reading as Seunghyun watched with a bated breath and hopeful eyes. YG flipped to the next page and continued reading for a few moments more. “These lyrics are pretty good.” he said, looking up at Seunghyun. “You keep going on about how talented this kid is. Is he more talented than you?” he asked with a smirk.

“Yes, sir.” Seunghyun responded without hesitation.

YG stared at Seunghyun in shock for a moment before closing the notebook with a sigh and handing it back to T.O.P. “Alright, considering Se7en, Gummy and Psy have already asked for this GD kid to be put through despite his absence, I will make you a deal. If you can get him to show up to perform at Saturday’s audition, he can rejoin the competition.”

“Thank…”

"Now this doesn’t mean I’ll pick him, but since all of you seem to like him, I’ll give him a second chance.”

“Thank you sir.” Seunghyun said with a sigh of relief as he bowed and then turned to leave.

“And Seunghyun.” YG said, causing T.O.P to freeze in the doorway. “Don’t forget about the appointments you have throughout the week, to practice with the other finalists.”

Seunghyun slowly turned back to look at the president plastering a fake smile on his lips. “How could I possibly?”

“Well, see to it you don’t.” YG said with a smile.

“Yes, sir.” he said and as soon as the office door shut behind him his smile fell. 

“So how did it go?”

Seunghyun looked to the right, finding Dongwook seated on the leather chair in the waiting room. “Nothing like a Monday morning in President Yang’s office.” he said with a sigh, taking a seat next to his hyung. “But he agreed to let GD audition in the final. If I can find him, that is.”

“Good.” he said and then handed Seunghyun a file folder. “I brought you this as a starting point.”

T.O.P opened the file, finding GD’s registration form and the judge’s notes. Seunghyun immediately scanned the application for a home address, but it was blank. “What the…he only wrote SM Town and a phone number.”

“No one said it was going to be easy.”     

“Gee thanks.”

“Look on the bright side you have a whole week to find him. If there’s anything I can do to help let me know.”

“I will. Thank you.”

“Well you better get going. Don’t you have to meet with the first contestant?”

T.O.P glanced at the clock on the wall. “Shit. I got to go.”

“Okay. Keep me posted on the GD situation”

“Will do.”

“Cause I need to know when to start planning your wedding.” he said with a laugh.

Seunghyun just shook his head, rushing out the door, headed towards his car. ‘If only.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 “Jiiiiiiiyooooooong!!!”

 The blond boy awoke with a start and like every morning since the audition, his mind immediately bought pictures of Seunghyun to his eyes. The cute way his dimples formed when he smiled and how soft his lips looked just before he leaned in, but then he remembered how sweet those lips tasted and how he would never get to have them again.

Sorrow washed over the boy. All he wanted to do was pretend that the whole audition had just been a bad dream. If he could just forget about it, maybe his heart would forget to ache too, but then his eyes drifted down the single strand of blue beads on his wrist and he was again reminded about how one stupid decision had dashed all his hopes for a happy future. 

The single blue bracelet was the only thing that had remanded after the Bentley parked in the driveway and turned back into cabbage, abruptly dropping his butt onto the concrete, leaving him with his blond hair, torn clothes and a painfully bruise forming where Taemin had slapped him earlier that evening. It wasn’t until he was back in his room that it had finally hit him that he had thrown away his only chance to join YG and escape this house. Why did Taemin have to walk in at that moment? And why did he have to run away?

Taemin obviously hadn’t recognized him in his disguise or he would have been yelled at when he arrived home with Minho. All he had needed to do was stay with Seunghyun and he would have been fine. Jiyong had heard the boy call out for him, but he couldn’t bring his legs to stop, his mind was too full of panic. After seeing Taemin and hearing his vulgar words, all he could think about was how to escape. He felt awful for running away from Seunghyun. The last thing he wanted to do was reject the handsome rapper. Seunghyun had been so nice to him and their kiss seemed so perfectly magical, but the more Jiyong thought about it he decided Seunghyun was too good and deserved someone much better.

The days that followed Jiyong spent with the same routine of servitude and endless chores, while at night it was difficult to hold back tears, caring less about the audition and more about the boy that his heart painfully yearned for. Jiyong told himself everyday to take off those stupid beads and throw them away, but in the end he just couldn’t toss the only thing that proved Seunghyun was real, even if every glance at them continued to torment his mind.  

‘Stop thinking about it. You know you probably won’t have made it past the next round of audition anyway and Seunghyun probably hates you now too, so get over it!’ Jiyong’s thoughts shouted, as he forced himself out of bed, pulling on an old black t-shirt and a pair of worn black jeans.

“Jiyong! Get! Down! Here!”

“Coming, Taemin.” he yelled as he hurried down the stairs. Jiyong had started to accept the fact that he would probably be under the crack of Taemin’s whip forever, so he might as well get used to his life here. On top of everything else, Daesung was nowhere to be found since the audition, leaving Jiyong feeling more alone than ever before.

“Don’t shout!” he shouted, “You’ll disturb Minho’s beauty sleep.”

Normally Jiyong would have rolled his eyes, but he didn’t even have the energy to care about Taemin’s hypocrisy. “Yes, Taemin.” he said as he met his step father at the bottom of the stairs.

“You should have already been up and been making breakfast. You lazy bum!” Taemin screeched as Jiyong glanced at the clock noting that in was barely 5am.

“We have a special guest coming this afternoon, so I suggest you start cleaning and make sure breakfast and lunch is served according to schedule. This is an important day for Minho and if you mess it up I will make you pay. Are we clear?”

“Yes Taemin.”

“Good.” he said, and made his way back to his room.  

Jiyong sighed dragging his feet to the kitchen, resigning himself to his existence as Taemin’s personal slave.

~~~~~~~~~~~

It was already Thursday afternoon and Seunghyun was beginning to worry he wouldn’t find GD in time. He had tried the phone number on the redhead’s application, but the person who picked up rudely screamed through the phone that no one by that name lived there, and in not so many words told him never to call back again.

Then he thought maybe he could find him if he looked for his mother’s obituary, but the details GD gave him were much too vague. So he did what any desperate man would do, and took to the streets with GD’s audition photo, praying someone might recognize him, but even though he spent every spare minute, day after day, looking for GD, he wasn’t getting any results.

The only small highlight of the week had been when he had to go to meet with Seungri, who had somehow managed to make it into the top eight. The look on the boy of shock when he found out he was T.O.P. was beyond priceless, his face going whiter than the tuxedo he wore to the auditions.

 The boy actually did have a really nice voice, that is once Seunghyun forced him to choose a different song, because there was no way in hell  he was going to rap to ‘Sexy Back’ with him in front of President Yang and the other judges. But despite the kid’s talented vocals, in Seunghyun’s eyes no one could compare to GD. GD was the perfect partner for him and he would do anything to find the boy.

Then finally this morning, Seunghyun had gotten his first tiny glimmer of hope when he had wandered into a local market before his meeting with contestant number seven.

 When he approached the checkout line the brow-haired man working behind the counter was staring into space, repeatedly trying to shoot himself with the price gun, the red laser blinking across his face.  

“Excuse me, have you seen this man?” Seunghyun asked holding up the picture.

The brunette glanced at the picture quickly. “Nope. Why? Did he kill somebody?” he said in a lazy voice.

“No, I work for YG Entertainment and I need to find this guy.”

“YG! No shit. I’m actually in a band myself. We rock, but can only get gigs at small bars like the…”

“So, have you seen this guy before?” Seunghyun interrupted, holding up the photo again.

The clerk leaned in taking a better look at the headshot. “You know, on second glace it does look like this guy who shops here every couple of days or so, but he’s always had blond hair and brown eyes.”

“Do you know his name?”

“No, he always comes by himself and isn’t too chatty. Plus he only pays in cash. Though I assume he lives pretty close cause he walks home with his groceries.”

“Here’s my card. Can you give it to him if he comes in?”

The clerk nodded.

“And here’s one for you too. Let me know when you are playing next and if you’re any good, I’ll see what I can do. Okay?”

“Cool! Thanks man.” he said, and was about to say something else when something caught his attention. “Hey you, stop drawing on the wall!”

Seunghyun looked over to see a blond kid drop his crayon and run out the door.

“Damn kids.” the clerk grumbled.

Seunghyun laughed “Well I have to go, but if you see this guy in your store again, please let me know.”

“No problem.”

“Thanks…” he glanced at the man’s nametag “Tablo. See you later.” he said, leaving the store and continuing to walk the streets and question people about GD’s photo as he made his way towards the next singer’s house.

Several hours passed as he and the contestant, Bom, worked out the arrangement for the song she had chosen. She also had a really good vocal, yet every hour she would excuse herself to go eat some corn, which was kind of weird. All the contestants he had met were very talented, but nothing could compare with the connection he had with GD, but sadly he knew that if he couldn’t find him and convince him to go to the audition on Saturday, one of these finalists is going to be his duet partner, whether he likes it or not.

Seunghyun had some time before his 4pm appointment with the last contestant, so he decided to walk back to where he had parked his car, stopping a few people to ask them about GD, but nobody seemed to know him.

He continued walking, when suddenly his ears perked up as he heard someone rapping in the distance, he followed the sound into a park, his heart speeding up as he saw the back of a thin blond, standing there rapping and quickly approached. “GD?” he called, reaching out to touch his shoulder. The boy turned around revealing a confused baby face and suddenly a wave of despair hit Seunghyun in his gut. His hopes of finding GD wavering as he stared at the blond teenager in front of him.

“Hey what are you doing?” a gruff deep voice shouted and Seunghyun looked up to see an older boy rushing towards him.

Seunghyun then realized his hand was still on the blond boy’s shoulder and he quickly held it up, talking a step back.

“Zelo, is this guy bothering you?”

“Sorry, I was looking for someone. He raps too, and I thought you were him.” Seunghyun said, unable to hide the sadness in his voice.

“Its okay” the boy said with a smile.

Seunghyun bowed slightly and started to turn away.

“If he’s a rapper from around here, maybe we know him.” the older man said.

“Yeah, me and Yongguk hyung know a lot of rappers. What does he look like?”

Seunghyun fished the Polaroid out of his pocket. “His name’s GD and he may have blond hair now, but he looks like this.”

Yongguk took the photo studying it for a few moments. “Sorry I don’t know him.” he said and passed the image to Zelo.

Zelo concentrated on GD’s photo “He looks familiar, but I’m not sur…wait! This is the guy who helped my out when I ate pavement on my skateboard a few weeks back. He gave me a bandana to use as a tissue and totally stayed with me still my nose stopped bleeding.”

“You should be more careful.” Yongguk scolded the boy.

“I am hyung.” he said with a smile. “Anyway, he was blond then too and was really nice, but he told me his name was Jiyong. I didn’t know he was a rapper.” he said, handing back to Polaroid.

“Jiyong.” Seunghyun repeated looking at the picture for a brief second; thinking to himself about how the name suited GD before returning is focus back towards the two boys. “Did he tell you anything else, like where he lives?”

“No, not really. I offered to help carry his groceries home but he refused, saying he didn’t have far too go and headed off in that direction.” he said, pointing down the street.   

“Thanks you’ve been a big help.”  

“No Problem, and if you find him again tell him thanks from Zelo.” the boy said with a smile.

“Yes Sir.” Seunghyun said with a salute and then continued on his way back to his car.

When he finally made it to his vehicle, he sat there for a moment, pulling the next contestants folder from his messenger bag, thankful this would be the last practice session of the week and then he could finally turn all his attention into locating GD. Tomorrow would be his last chance. Guilt and anxiety swirled in the pit of his stomach as he thought of GD never getting to perform. All he could do was hope that some miracle would send the blonde boy his way, and that he would at least listen to his explanation.

‘Good luck, he probably despises you already.” he thought with a frown as he pulled the strand of blue beads from his breast pocket, having kept them close to his heart since the night GD ran from him. 

Seunghyun brought the beads against his lips as his eyes closed in a silent prayer that he would be able to find Jiyong and that the boy would somehow be able to forgive him, so they could at least still have a working relationship. Hoping for anything more than that would be too much to ask for and much too painful to think about.

He had been trying to focus solely on the fact that he needed to find GD to make things right by him, but underneath it all he just desperately needed to see the boy again. GD had came into his like a cool breeze in the summertime, giving him something he didn’t realize he had been missing and then just as quickly he was gone, leaving Seunghyun absolutely devastated.

So how can you capture the wind? You can’t. You can only stand still and hope it chooses to dance around you. And Seunghyun would do anything to stay close Jiyong, even if it meant hiding his love for him.

After a brief moment Seunghyun silently returned the beads to their resting place, pressing his hand against the fabric of his overcoat and feeling their presence over his heart before he let go, his eyes drifting open as he took a deep breath in a desperate attempt to shake away his feelings.

He grabbed the next contestant’s file, scanning the contents briefly for any important information, before popping the address into his GPS, and starting his car. “Okay, let’s see if you’re any good, Minho.”    

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seunghyun arrived at the quaint 2 level house and rang the bell, instantly hearing a loud shriek, as if a cat was dying in the distance. He was about to go check it out when the door flung open, Seunghyun’s eyes going wide as they focused on the person in front of him.

‘Fate is definitely a twisted bitch’ Seunghyun thought to himself, clenching his fists as he looked at the one person he never wanted to see again, yet there he stood, that auburn haired asshole that had walked in on him while he was kissing GD. 

Taemin just stared back at him with a smile, not making the connection. “Are you T.O.P.?” he asked, his voice laced with so much fake sweetness, it made Seunghyun’s stomach turn.

“Yes.” he replied, debating whether he should just leave just now, not sure if he could stand hours, let alone minutes with this bastard.

“Well come in. I’m Taemin; Minho’s been waiting for you. He’s very excited.”

Seunghyun reluctantly stepped inside, slightly relieved in the fact the auburn haired man wasn’t the finalist himself.

“Follow me.” Taemin directed, leading T.O.P. to a room adjacent to the entry way that contained a piano and two couches. “This is Minho” he said, sitting down next to the dark haired boy who was seated on one of the white couches. The boy just nodded in greeting.

“Hi, I’m T.O.P.”

“Now, I’ve compiled a list of songs that would be good for you two to sing together. I’m particularly found of this…”

“Excuse me.” Seunghyun interjected in a respectful tone, while internally rolling his eyes. “I don’t mean to be rude, but the point of this round of the audition is to see how well I work with the contestants, so it might be best for me and Minho sort the song choice together, on our own.” he said adding a sweet grin.

“Oh, but I…I’m…”

“I’m sure you have the best intentions, but you wouldn’t want to hurt Minho’s chances would you?”

“Of course not.”

“Of course not.” Seunghyun repeated sympathetically. “Alright then, let’s get to work. Minho, why don’t you sit at the piano and Taemin, I will let you know if we need anything.” he said with a smile, verbally pushing him out the door.  

“Fine.” Taemin responded in a huff, leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

Seunghyun sighed once Taemin was gone, unsure how long he could be polite to that homophobic bitch before he snapped. He removed his long brown coat throwing over the arm of the couch. “So tell me a little about yourself.” he said looking over to the boy at the piano.

“My name is Minho.”

There was a long pause and Seunghyun waited for more information that never came. “Okay then Minho, what type of music do you like?”

“Pretty much whatever Taemin lets me listen too.”

“Do you have a favorite song?”

“Not really.”

“Well, you rap right? What’s you style?”

“I don’t know. I just perform like Taemin tells me to?

“Oh...kay.” Seunghyun sighed internally having a feeling this was going to be a very long 3 hours. “Have you ever tried to write anything?”

“I haven’t written any raps, but I sometimes write down sentences I like that I think would make a good song.”

“Okay, well that’s a start. Do you have them?”

“Yes.” he said pulling out a notebook.

“Okay well take one of your phases and rap about it.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean just start rapping whatever comes to mind.” Seunghyun explained, but was once again met with a blank stare. “Here, give me you note book.”

T.O.P grabbed the book from Minho, scanning the page that contained various phrases, until his eyes hit the words “Act like nothing’s wrong”, he repeated the word out loud and then started singing softly.

 

_Am I supposed to laugh as if nothing’s wrong?_

_Each day passes by as if nothing’s wrong._

 

Then he began to rap his words growing louder and more emotional as the words flowed out of him.

 

_Please smile a lot more often_

_I hope you are much happier_

_I will watch you do well from a far_

_You’ll fly away on newly spread wings_

_I’ll pray that you’ll be happy_

_I have no time, I run_

_I’ve lived for a long time without even knowing the date on the calendar_

_My heart doesn’t stop burning, but the clock still goes tick tick tock_

 

“Wow.” Minho said, staring in awe. “I don’t think I’m talented enough to write. My stepbrother Jiyong is really good though. He sings made up songs all the time, when he thinks no one is listening.”

“What?”

“I’m not very good at writing?”

“No, what’s your brother’s name?”

“My stepbrother’s name is Jiyong.”

“Is he blond?”

“Yeah. Why?”

Seunghyun’s heart was already beating fast as his mind was telling him not to get his hopes up again. “We might know each other. Is he here now? I really need to see him.” he said, frantic over the fact he might have found GD at last.

“Yeah, he’s probably in the kitchen, cooking something, or his room. I can take you to him.”

Seunghyun stood, grabbing his messenger bag that contained GD’s notebook, and followed Minho out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~

After lunch, Jiyong had been instructed to stay out of sight, in his room because an important guest was coming from YG to meet with Minho. Since he had been to the audition, he knew the mysterious guest was the rapper T.O.P., who had to rehearse with Minho for the final duet round of his audition.

Even though he was trying hard not to think about it, he was rather curious what this mysterious rapper was like, but he wasn’t about to risk death by Taemin in order to find out. Jiyong had been in his room when he had heard the front door open and close, signaling T.O.P.’s arrival and he figured he might as well try to take a nap while he wasn’t being forced to do chores, but that was just wishful thinking because not 10 minutes later, just as the blonde’s eyelids were drifting closed, his door burst open.

Jiyong’s eyes sprung awake as he jumped up in shock.

“What the hell are you doing in bed? Get the down stairs and make some tea for our guest.” Taemin said in a sharp tone.

Jiyong looked up in confusion. “But you said…”

“I know what I said. And I know what I’m saying now. So get down stairs and make some tea.”

“Yes, Taemin.” he said, getting out of bed.

“Just make it and leave a tray with the pot and three cups on table next to the stairs, so I can take it to them.” he barked to Jiyong and started grumbling to himself as he turned to leave. “Stupid little punk thinks he can kick me out, we’ll see...”

Once Taemin left the room Jiyong released a heavy sigh, putting on his worn black baseball hat back on backwards, to keep his hair back and headed for the kitchen.

In a sleepy haze he went through the motions and set the pot and cups on a tray and headed towards the entryway.  But when he suddenly heard voices approaching he froze in his tracks.

“I doubt Jiyong is who you’re looking for. I mean he hardly ever leaves the house, except to buy groceries.” Minho said as they started to turn the corner.

“Well, I’ll find out when I see him.”

That deep voice hit Jiyong like a bag of bricks, the impact sending his heart spiraling into his stomach and the tray to slip from his shaking hands, crashing towards the floor as the man he never thought he would see again, appeared before him.

Seunghyun stopped walking, looking up at the unexpected noise and found a frail blond boy staring at him, his face turning going pale with the exception of the yellow remnant of a bruise healing on his right cheek, the sight of which, made Seunghyun’s blood boil. “GD?”

Jiyong’s mind reeled, wondering how it could be real. How Seunghyun could really be in his house. He opened his mouth to respond, but before any words formed a hand grabbed in from behind, clenching onto his shoulder and turning him around.

“What the hell did you do?” Taemin yelled, slamming him against the wall. “You are so fucking useless!” he screamed in a rage, raising his hand.

Seunghyun rushed over, but it was too late as Taemin’s hand cracked against GD’s already bruised cheek.

Jiyong winced as pain stung across his face, but then he looked up when he heard something bang into the wall next him.

“Don’t you dare touch him.”

Jiyong could only stare in shock, seeing Seunghyun pinning Taemin back against the wall with one hand.

“Let go!” Taemin shouted struggling to be set free.

“Shut. Up.” T.O.P. commanded causing the auburn haired man to swallow hard, cowering under Seunghyun’s glare. “Minho, go get some ice for Jiyong.” he called out, his eyes never leaving Taemin’s.

“Yes.” Minho rapidly responded before taking off down the hall.

Once the boy was out of sight, Seunghyun’s free hand grabbed a handful of Taemin’s hair. The red head winced in anticipation of the locks being ripped from his scalp, but after a few moments passed without pain, his eyes opened to find Seunghyun staring down at him.

“Now let me make myself clear. I don’t know the situation here and I am not a violent man, but if I ever find out that you hurt Jiyong again, you’re hair won’t be the only thing to get cut. Do we understand each other?”

Taemin frantically nodded.

“Good” T.O.P said with a threatening smile as he let the locks of hair fall from his hand.

Taemin breathed a sigh of relief until he felt the hand holding him against the wall gently squeeze his shoulder.

“And I will be watching.” Seunghyun added finally releasing Taemin, staring at him for a moment before turning towards Jiyong who was just staring at him. The blond looked so frail and rattled that Seunghyun’s heart yearned to just go and embrace him, but there were so many things that needed to be said first. “GD?” he called in a soft voice, hoping he hadn’t scared the boy, but his thoughts were interrupted as Minho returned with an icepack presenting it to T.O.P, who took the handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it before approaching GD.

 The sting of Jiyong’s cheek was long forgotten, completely overtaken by the questions filling his head and the overactive thumping in his chest as he had watched Seunghyun stand up for him. But why was he here? And was angry at him for running off?

It was becoming too much to think about when suddenly he felt a gentle touch on his chin and a cold sting on his cheek, causing him to look up, finding Seunghyun staring down a him, making Jiyong’s chest clench tightly.

“The ice should help a little.” Seunghyun said with a nervous smile.

Jiyong averted his eyes, ashamed that Seunghyun had to see him like this. “Thanks… but um… what are you doing here?” he said, barely loud enough for Seunghyun to hear.  

Seunghyun knew he needed to apologize first but he couldn’t resist letting his thumb gently reach out and caress Jiyong’s good cheek. “Is there someplace we can talk privately?”

Jiyong nodded, unable to form words as he felt Seunghyun’s gentle touch. He moved to take hold the ice pack, his heart beating fast as his hand came in contact with Seunghyun’s for a brief moment.

“Oh gross, now I remember you!” Taemin said still leaning back against the wall. “You were kissing that red head in the bathroom…GD…” he said as the pieces started to form in his mind and then suddenly his eyes went wide as they focused on Jiyong. “That was you!” he yelled brewing with fury. I always knew you’d end up a god dammed fag.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Seunghyun growled, lunging toward Taemin, but GD caught his hand.

“Seunghyun.” Jiyong called, causing T.O.P to halt in is tracks. “Come with me.”

Hearing Jiyong’s voice say his name again, entranced Seunghyun like a siren’s call, instantly calming him as he followed GD up the stairs, taking some satisfaction when he glanced back and saw how Taemin had sunken to his knees, huddling against the wall.

Without much thought Jiyong lead Seunghyun towards his bedroom, but as he opened the door he instantly regretted his decision, staring at the bare room which contained only a dresser and a bed. He was about to turn around and go someplace else, but Seunghyun squeezed his hand gently before releasing it and walking inside.    

“Do you mind if I sit? T.O.P asked, motioning towards the bed.

“Sure. Sorry there’s no…”

“It’s okay.” Seunghyun interrupted and soon the room was filled with an awkward silence as he tried to think of the best way to begin. “I’ve been trying to find you all week and I have so many things to say, but look.” he said, holding up his shaking hand for GD to see.

Jiyong smiled, happy to know he wasn’t the only one feeling rattled and he sat down next to Seunghyun, leaving a wide space between them, scared to get too close. “I’m sorry I ran away. I…”

“You don’t have to apologize. It was my fault and I’ve felt horrible that you gave up on the audition because of what happened.”

“That’s not….”

“But President Yang agreed to give you another chance if you come to the audition on Saturday. I know you may not want to work with me, but at least audition for YG, he’ll love you”

“What? You’re not making sense. What do you mean YG…wait you were here with Minho.” Jiyong murmured, looking up at Seunghyun as his mind tried to deny the truth that was right in front of him.

“I’m sorry, GD. I really wanted to tell you the truth when we were at lunch together, but never got the chance. I…”

“You’re T.O.P.?”

Seunghyun nodded.

 Jiyong stared at Seunghyun in disbelief. “I don’t understand. Then why did you audition?” Jiyong said, unable to control the hurt expression that washed over his face. “Was everything just a lie?”

“No. Se7en convinced me to scope out prospective candidates, despite the fact I hate dealing with crowds. I was really worried about being stuck in a long contract with someone I didn’t know. But then you bumped into me and I just knew right away that you were something special.” he said, looking up at GD and watching his cheeks darken slightly. “I swear that everything I told you about my family and my love of music was all true. I’m not the type of person who opens up to people right away, but it was so easy with you.  I was instantly attracted to you, and as we talked I only seemed to like you more.

“Me too.” GD said with meaning to, but tried to sound nonchalant as he looked up at Seunghyun, while the swarm in his stomach kept buzzing about. “I mean once I assured myself I wasn’t drowning in Pepto Bismol and took a good look at you, you were pretty hot.”  

Seunghyun chuckled as his cheeks gaining a pink luster. “I’m so glad I found you.” he whispered his eyes looking a Jiyong with a soft loving stare and  a warm smile as he reached out, gently covering GD’s hand with his.

Jiyong thought he might melt under Seunghyun’s intense gaze, his body growing hot with each passing heartbeat. He averted his eyes in hopes of escaping the heat, but when his stare landed on the boy’s smiling lips, it only made the thumping in his chest intensify as his throat became a barren dessert. But then suddenly those plump lips formed a thin line, making GD’s stomach feel queasy.

“I’m so sorry that I made you uncomfortable and caused you to leave the audition. I…”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Jiyong interjected and then swallowed hard as he found Seunghyun’s eyes again. “I just freaked out when I saw Taemin.”

 “Oh…” he said, wondering if this meant he might still have a chance. His heart started beating fast as he noticed GD was still staring at him and he began to panic, pulling his hand away as the temperature in the room seemed to skyrocket, but GD grasped hold of his fingers and refused to let go.

“Seunghyun?” Jiyong started, looking down at their hands, hiding his face. “Do you regret kissing me?”

“No.” he replied quickly and instantly winced. “I mean I wish I didn’t put you in an uncomfortable situation, but I…” Seunghyun’s words were suddenly cut of as Jiyong suddenly kneeled on the bed and reached up, grabbing T.O.P.’s chin with his free hand before slamming his parted lips into Seunghyun’s

 Jiyong ran his tongue over the thickness of Seunghyun’s lips, instantly coaxing his mouth open so that he could taste the man that haunted his dreams.  

Seunghyun’s tongue quickly darted out to meet the blond. His hands instinctively reaching out, one cupping GD’s chin while the other wrapped around his waist, while his brain struggled to catch up to the fact that Jiyong was really kissing him.

Jiyong wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing, but being with Seunghyun felt so right and he just wanted to closer to him. He wrapped his arms around Seunghyun’s neck bringing one hand to rest on the short hairs on the back of his head as he pushed forward deepening the kiss, letting his tongue get reacquainted with Seunghyun’s.

Though this was the second time, GD’s mouth tasted just as sweet with an extra dash of need that made Seunghyun heart beat fast. He could feel heat radiating from his chest as he took control of the kiss, turning his head to catch Jiyong’s tongue between his lips, sucking it gently. His hand unconsciously slipped from GD’s face to his chest and the Seunghyun’s eyes suddenly popped open as he felt the smoothness of Jiyong’s flesh under his fingertips.

Jiyong’s was slightly dazed as Seunghyun’s lips dominated him. He let out a low gasp that was greedily swallowed by Seunghyun’s mouth as a gentle hand brushed over one of his nipples, making him shiver. Then suddenly he pulled away from Seunghyun, breaking their kiss, trying to figure out what the hell happened to his shirt.

He looked down at his naked chest, instantly recognizing the chains, tattoos and tight black leather pants that were clinging to his hips. He looked up at T.O.P., instantly becoming embarrassed and trying to cover himself with his red fur ball of a jacket.

Seunghyun smiled as he watched GD’s face turn as red as his newly colored hair. “Jiyong.” he whispered the boy’s name as he gently took his hand letting the fabric fall back into place.

Jiyong felt his heart clench tightly in his chest as he heard Seunghyun call his name and as he looked up into the boys stare, which was brimming with affection, it was almost too much.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Jiyong felt air evaporate from his lungs and instantly looked away from Seunghyun’s gaze. Not knowing how to respond.

“Please don’t look away from me.” Seunghyun asked squeezing Jiyong’s hand gently. “I don’t know the right way to say this it, but I love you, Jiyong, so much.”

Jiyong stared forward in shock. “Seunghyun you shouldn’t say things like that, you barely know me.”

“I know we only met recently, but that doesn’t change the way I feel. I knew I liked you a lot from our first meeting, and then I read your lyrics and was deeply touched. I’m not about to let another opportunity slip by. I know my heart, and all it wants is you.”

Jiyong was stunned into silence. How could someone as perfect as Seunghyun, love him. He was the poor orphaned boy only good at chores and singing, what was there to love?

Seunghyun could see the tears starting to form in Jiyong’s eyes and instantly felt a wave of guilt hit him. He gently squeezed Jiyong’s hand before letting go. “I’m sorry.” he said in a soft whisper. “I didn’t mean to…” Seunghyun’s words faltered as Jiyong suddenly flung himself into his arms causing Seunghyun for fall backwards onto the bed.

 “Seunghyun.” Jiyong whispered, his head nestled under the older man’s chin and his body clinging to his side. He could feel the warmth of Seunghyun’s body and hear the delicate sound of his heart beating beneath him as a hand gently stroked his back, soothing all of his doubts. “I think I love you too.”

No more words were needed as Seunghyun held Jiyong tight, finding peace in the comforting silence between them. Seunghyun reveled in the way Jiyong felt against him, as if they were puzzle pieces that could only fit together. After all his searching he finally found the boy and Jiyong loves his too, his heart felt so full that it might burst from his chest. Seunghyun dipped his chin down to kiss the top of Jiyong’s head and then suddenly noticed the light snoring noises coming from the red-head, causing him to smile. “You’re so adorable, the perfect sleeping beauty.”

“Don’t you mean Cinderella?” a voice sounded out of nowhere, causing Seunghyun’s eyes darted across the room towards the voice, but nobody was there. Then suddenly yellow smoke appeared and next to the bed stood a strange man with dreadlocks and designer street clothes. Seunghyun started to sit up.

“Don’t wake Jiyong.” The stranger said, motioning for Seunghyun to stay lying down. He sighed when he saw way Seunghyun’s grip tightened around the redhead. “I’m not going to hurt you. I swear back in the old days if you appeared in a puff of smoke people worshiped you, now they just assume you’re going to rob their house.” he said shaking his head.

“Who are you?”

“Call me Mama Bae. I’m Jiyong’s fairy godmother. In other words I’m the magic behind the makeover and am over seeing his wish to become a YG artist which was going splendidly until he ran into you. But since you’re his soul mate, I guess I’ll forgive you.

“Soul mate?” Seunghyun whispered, smiling as a he glance at the sleeping boy next to him.

 “Yep. Those blue beads are very special tool I use to help find a person’s soul mate and although that wasn’t Jiyong’s exact wish, he seemed lonely and I figured it wouldn’t hurt.”

“The blue beads?” he mumbled reaching for his pocket, but then suddenly he noticed the bracelet clinging to his wrist. “When did…”

 “You would have never been able to remove those beads from Jiyong if you weren’t destined to be with him and now that they are on your wrist he is the only one who can remove them.”

Seunghyun tried to tug the beads and sure enough they wouldn’t budge as if they were glued permanently to his skin.

“Now I’ll be counting on you to help Jiyong fulfill his dream, so please take care of him, so make sure you guys rehearse and get to the audition on time. After all as a fairy godmother, I have a reputation to up hold.”

“I will do whatever I can, but I know he’s talented enough to make it on his own.”

“That’s true, but he will definitely shine brighter with your support.” Mama Bae, said with serious expression “Jiyong has been alone for alone time, so please make him happy.”

Seunghyun nodded. “It’s a promise.”

Mama Bae smiled. “Alright then, it’s time for me to go. But remember I’ll be watching, so make sure Jiyong kicks ass at the audition.”

“I will, and thank you for bringing us together. I will forever be grateful.”

Bae nodded before twirling in place, and in an instance he was gone.

Seunghyun let out a small sigh, his body relaxing, feeling the gentle weight of the boy who was using him as a pillow, Jiyong’s warm breath caressing Seunghyun’s neck. ‘He’s really here.’ His brain repeated, trying to convince himself that this was real, and not just a sleep deprived delusion. Seunghyun couldn’t understand how he could be so fortunate to reunite with GD like this. Jiyong was like a miraculous gift from heaven, now all he had to do was convince President Yang that the boy could sing like and angel.  

‘But I’ll worry about that tomorrow’ Seunghyun told himself, and leaned forward placing a kiss on Jiyong’s head. “Sleep well, love” he whispered, as his eyes drifted shut and the heaviness of sleep consumed him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

     End Ch5

~~~~~~~~~~~       

 

Well there you have it. This chapter has given me such grief and sadly there could be no sexy times. I tried but it just was not happening in this story. Maybe next time. I hope you guys enjoyed all the cameo appearances as much as I did. ^^ I also hope the gtop wasn’t too overdramatic, but who am I kidding? I write cheese and I know it. :( But I hope the balance of fairytale and romance remained.

As always thanks for reading. <3

  



	6. Chapter 6

appiness. Webster defines it as “A state of well-being and contentment”, but not for Seunghyun. As his eyes fluttered open and his pupils focused, his heart immediately clenched as he found Jiyong sitting up in bed next to him. His red jacket had disappeared, leaving his pale upper body in full view as he scribbled words onto a scrap of paper. Seunghyun silently watched the blond, who was intensely concentrating on the page in front of him, biting the end of his pencil as he hummed a tune before making a pouty face, furiously erasing a line and then writing in new words with a satisfied grin; and just when he thought the view couldn’t get any more perfect, Jiyong noticed his stare and turned to him with a brilliant, loving smile. This is Seunghyun’s happiness.

            They both stared at each other for a few moments, reveling in the peacefulness between them. Seunghyun noticed the pink dust forming on Jiyong’s face as the boy's eyes drifted downward, making Seunghyun’s lips curl into a soft smile. “Morning."

            Jiyong swallowed, still having trouble believing this was actually real and not just some twisted dream. “Good morning.” he muttered, his heart racing in his chest as Seunghyun gazed at him, the affection overflowing in his eyes doing nothing to help the situation.

          When Jiyong had opened his eyes this morning and saw the familiar sight of his white stucco ceiling a tornado of despair formed in his mind, tears welling in his eyes, until he suddenly noticed the warm breath that was repetitively caressing the small patch of skin behind his ear and the gentle weight of an arm wrapped around his waist. It had taken all of his courage to turn around, but when he was met with prince charming’s adorable sleeping face nuzzled into his pillow, it had been more than worth it.

            Seunghyun sat up, watching closely as Jiyong became lost in thought. Suddenly he wondered if he had crossed a line by spending the night. 'Am I making him uncomfortable?' he wondered. Last night Jiyong had clearly confessed, but had his feelings changed? "Jiyong..." he called, causing the boy's head to pop up as if he had forgotten he was there."Yesterday was a lot, so if you need some time alone I..." Seunghyun's words trailed off as he felt Jiyong's fingers gently wrap around his hand.

            "I think I've been alone long enough." he said, reaching his free hand out to softly cup the older boy's face as he leaned in to kiss him.

            Seunghyun's eyelids drifted shut as Jiyong's soft lips pressed against his own, smiling to himself as he felt the blonde's mouth quickly open, sucking tenderly on his bottom lip for a few moments before it slipped free with a loud pop.

            The pair stared at each other for a brief moment as hot puffs of breath mingled in the centimeters between their lips, but as instantly as the gap between them was created, it closed and their tongues reunited once more.

            Seunghyun moved his hands around Jiyong, one resting on the small of his back while the other slipped into his blond hair, cradling his head and holding him close as Seunghyun fell backwards onto the mattress.

            Jiyong gasped as he landed against Seunghyun’s side, but the man beneath him greedily swallowed the sound, capturing Jiyong's wryly tongue between his lips and gently sucking on it.

            Jiyong's moans filled the room. His body was growing extremely hot  and his lungs were burning for air, so he propped himself up on one hand, moving back just enough to break their kiss. He took a deep breath, staring down into the older boy's dark brown eyes. "Seunghyun...I..."  
            Seunghyun could see the nervousness in his eyes and reached his hand up to gently cup his cheek. "It's okay, love. You can tell me anything." he said with a reassuring smile.

            Jiyong smiled back, turning his head to briefly press his lips against Seunghyun’s hand before taking a deep breath. "I..." he started again, but suddenly the door burst open.

            "JIYONG! WHERE'S MY BREAKFAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!''

            Jiyong cringed while Seunghyun laughed. "Can't you see he's busy?" Seunghyun said, propping himself up to kiss Jiyong’s horrified face, causing Taemin to scream even louder until Minho appeared and ushered him out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

            "Perhaps I've worn out my welcome." he said as he continued to laugh, but his humor quickly subsided when he saw Jiyong's face drop. Seunghyun reached out, pulling Jiyong down and cradling his against his chest "But I'm in no hurry to leave you either." he continued, placing a kiss on the crown of Jiyong’s head. "I know. How about we go shop for some clothes for the audition? And at some point we are going to have to pick out a song too." 

            "Sorry, but I don't have any money."

            "Don't worry about it. Besides Mama Bae might get mad at me if I don’t spoil you properly."

            Jiyong's eyes widened. "You know Mama Bae?"

            "Well, I wouldn't say I know him, but he poofed in last night and we had a little fairy to man chat. Needless to say, he told me if I botched your audition again he would cut off my balls and make a new bandana out of them."

            "Really?" Jiyong asked, looking worried.

            "No. Not really. Though, he did tell me that we better get there on time " he said with a laugh while Jiyong smacked his arm. "So what do you say to a first date?"

            "S...sounds good." he said, trying to appear nonchalant while silently praying that Seunghyun couldn’t hear the loud drumming of his heart. "And don't worry about the song. I'm working on something."

            "Oh, is that what you were writing earlier?" Seunghyun asked and Jiyong nodded.

            "Yep." Jiyong replied, remembering the piece of paper he had earlier discarded on the side of his bed, and quickly moved to grab it.

            "Can I see?"

            "No, not yet." Jiyong answered, smiling when Seunghyun immediately began to pout. "I'll show you when I'm done."

            "Oh, I just remembered..." Seunghyun said, popping out of bed.

      Jiyong watched curiously as Seunghyun looked around until he found his bag on the floor. Seunghyun rummaged through his bag and Jiyong's eyes widened as he saw him pull out his lost notebook.

      "I meant to give this back to you yesterday." he said with a smile.

            "How did you...?"

            "You left it in the bathroom." he said, handing it to Jiyong. "You're very talented."

            "You mean...you read everything?" he asked, his face turning its familiar shade of crimson.

            Seunghyun slowly nodded. "I'm sorry. I knew they were personal, but I was hoping to find some clue that could help me find you." Seunghyun said, sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

            Jiyong put a hand over his face to hide his embarrassment as he released a sigh. "It’s okay."

            "But I meant what I said, I was really impressed by your lyrics." he said, gently pulling Jiyong's hand from his face and leaning in to plant a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. "Now, despite the fact I would much rather spend the day in bed with you, I think you should go get dressed, so we can get out of here before the monster of the house returns." he said with a smile as Jiyong nodded, grabbing some clothes before scurrying off into the bathroom.

            When Jiyong reentered the bedroom, he offered Seunghyun a change of clothes, feeling a little award that they were slightly worn, but Seunghyun simply thanked him and left the room to change and when he returned, Jiyong was forced to swallow hard in order to prevent his drool from leaving his mouth. Seunghyun was squeezed tightly into his ripped skinny jeans, with the tattered material accenting the firm muscle of his thighs and the outline of his hefty package. He somehow forced his eyes up, trying his best not to stare, but the T-shirt situation wasn't much better with thin fabric stretched over his broad chest, showcasing the lines of his abs.

            "Do I look okay?" he said with a nervous laugh. "I don't normally dress like this."

            "You look good." Jiyong said, forcing his eyes up to Seunghyun's. "Really good... Sorry I didn't have anything nicer?"

            "Don't worry about it." he said, throwing on his jacket and his messenger bag, before extending his hand to Jiyong "Shall we?" he said with a smirk as Jiyong took his hand and they made their way outside to Seunghyun’s car.  
~~~~~~~~~~

            When they reached the mall, the pair spent hours in multiple clothing stores, laughing as they forced each other to try on weird outfits. Jiyong had jokingly insisted that Seunghyun try on this white shirt with a giant bow on it and now he was refusing to take it off, insisting that he would find something that would go with it.  This childish side of Seunghyun made him smile, but as he ran off, Jiyong’s eyes slipped down the back pockets of the man’s tight jeans, instantly becoming more curious about his more mature side.

            Jiyong closed the door behind him, his face going red as he wondered what Seunghyun’s body looked like in the buff. His strong chest and abs, the strong cut of his hip bone all leading down to…

            “Hey Jiyong. I think I found something.”

            Jiyong’s lidded eyes snapped wide open when he heard Seunghyun’s voice, and he had to remind himself how to breathe before responding. “Hold on one second.” he said, quickly grabbing a random jacket off a hanger and putting it on, giving himself a few more seconds to calm down. Finally he took a deep breath before opening the door and when he found Seunghyun in a long white fluffy jacket, he couldn’t stop the smile from unfurling across his face.

            “So, what do you think?”

            “You look like a marshmallow and it suits you perfectly.”

            Seunghyun pretended to pout as he watched Jiyong turn around and search their discarded pile of clothing for something. “Am I at least a hot marshmallow?” he asked as he entered the dressing room, shutting the door behind him.

            Jiyong snorted, grabbing a cowboy hat that the older boy had forced him to try on earlier. He turned to face Seunghyun, swallowing when he realized he was so close, but instantly melting when he looked up at him. Without breaking eye contact, Jiyong moved closer, slinking his arms around Seunghyun’s neck and placing the hat on his head. “Yes Seunghyun, you are one hot marshmallow.” he said with a cheeky smirk as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the corner on the older boy’s lips.

            Seunghyun turned his head, intensifying the kiss as he moved in closer, his hands gripping onto Jiyong's hips, guiding him backwards until they were pressed against the dressing room wall.

            Jiyong instantly gave in, parting his lips in anticipation and gasping in shock when the boy's lips moved away from his and began nipping at the pale skin of his neck. Jiyong shivered as Seunghyun's tongue lapped hungrily at his skin, having to bite his lip to hold back a moan. Suddenly the door next to theirs slammed shut, startling Jiyong enough to remind him where they were and he quickly pushed Seunghyun away.

            Seunghyun blinked a few times before he stepped back, looking up apologetically, but Jiyong just shook his head.

            “Just…not here.”

            Seunghyun nodded in agreement, breathing a sigh of relief that Jiyong wasn’t mad at him and eagerly changed the subject. “So...have you decided on any clothes yet?” he asked, as he tried to reel in his raging hormones. “I like the jacket you have on, it looks good on you.” he added, also noting to himself, how the length was nice because it would prevent him from staring at the boy's ass during their performance and if Jiyong was planning on wearing those tight leather pants he had on, Seunghyun was going to need all the help he could get. 

            Jiyong looked in the mirror to see what he was wearing, failing miserably to remember anything that happened before their kiss. He looked over the jacket, adjusting it on his shoulders and playing with the collar a minute, while eying himself. “It's nice.” he remarked and then searched his sleeve for the price tag, but Seunghyun quickly took his hand. “Don’t worry about it. When we’re rich and famous, you can pay me back.” he said with a kiss to his cheek. “Come on, let me get this for you, and then we can go to lunch.”

            “Fine, but only if you wear this outfit tomorrow, including the hat.”

            “Deal.” he said, planting another kiss on Jiyong’s cheek before returned to his own dressing room.

            Jiyong changed back into the clothes he came in and put his large discard pile back onto their hangers. He picked up the jacket, but when he caught his reflection he paused. Even though he was back in his old beat up clothes, there was something different. His face was exactly the same before the audition, but now his eyes were sparkling and his lips were smiling. Now he was happy, and it was all thanks to Seunghyun. He knew he would have to deal with Taemin again, but with Seunghyun by his side, he felt like everything would somehow be okay.

            Suddenly, a soft knock interrupted his thoughts. “Are you ready?”

            “Yes.” Jiyong said as he opened the door.

            Seunghyun took the jacket from Jiyong’s hand. “Hand me those leather pants, too.”

          Jiyong raised an eyebrow. “The deal was only for the jacket.”

            Seunghyun shrugged, scooting past Jiyong and grabbing the pants. “You might be wearing them, but trust me, these are definitely a gift for me.” he said, rushing out of the dressing room with the clothes, dodging Jiyong as the boy tried to punch his arm. 

           “You sound like a dirty old man.”   Jiyong said, shaking his head as he followed behind Seunghyun.

            “Hey, I resent that.” he said scowling at Jiyong. “I am not old.”

            Jiyong tried not to laugh, but it was useless as Seunghyun made various faces until he buckled.

            After they left the shop, they made their way to a burger joint that Seunghyun recommended, insisting that they had the best milkshakes in town. Jiyong continued scribbling in his notebook during the drive, and once they were seated at the restaurant Seunghyun couldn’t resist asking the blond about it.

            “So, how’s the song going?”

            “Okay. I just hope it’s good enough.”

            “I’m sure it will be fine, but maybe I could help?”

            Jiyong shook his head. “No. Failure or success, I want to be responsible for my own lyrics.”

            Seunghyun nodded. “President Yang will probably be impressed because the other contestants are just doing popular songs. But we’ll still have to practice, because the quality of the performance is really important, too.”

            “I’m almost done, I’m just debating on a few things.” he said, happy to be cut off as the food arrived. His lyrics were actually complete, but he kept second guessing his words and was still a little scared to show them to Seunghyun. He looked down at his scribble, feeling as if he was confessing his feelings all over again and even though he knew it was ridiculous, he still feared Seunghyun’s rejection. Was he being too forward? Maybe he should just write a different song.

            Suddenly, Jiyong’s thoughts were interrupted as he felt a hand pinching his cheek. His eyes darted up to Seunghyun, who was staring at him.  

            “Don’t worry so much.” he said, releasing Jiyong’s cheek, gently rubbing it with his thumb before removing his hand completely. “After we eat, do you want to go back to my place? We can work on performing the song and you can spend the night." Seunghyun sputtered, mentally kicking himself after the words left his lips. "If you want...I mean, I'm a little afraid to leave you alone with Taemin. I didn't..."

            "I'd like that" Jiyong interjected, his warm smile making Seunghyun’s chest clench.

            “Well then, here’s to a successful audition.” Seunghyun said, raising his mint chocolate chip milkshake in the air.

            Jiyong laughed, but then quickly shook his head. “Nope.” he said his eyes staring into Seunghyun’s as he lifted his glass. “To us.”

            “To us.” Seunghyun repeated with a smile, clinking their glasses together, before taking a drink.

            As they ate Seunghyun discussed his love of ice cream, demanding that it was an essential part of a balanced meal. Jiyong wasn’t sure if he was joking or not, but the serious look on the boy’s face made him laugh. It wasn’t until they were in the car headed to Seunghyun’s apartment that his nerves started to resurface. They rode in virtual silence, just the radio and the sounds of the road filling up the small space. Jiyong’s palms started to sweat as they turned into a parking garage under a tall apartment complex. He wasn’t sure if he was nervous or excited, but either way, once he was inside he would have to share his song with Seunghyun.

            “We’re here.” Seunghyun said as he put the car in park, quickly exiting the car to open Jiyong’s door, giving him a shy smile.

          Jiyong took a deep breath as he got out of the car, silently following Seunghyun. "So, how long have you lived here?" he asked in an attempt to fill the awkward air as they stepped into a small elevator.

            "Only about six months. I moved here once I officially signed with YG." he replied and suddenly the doors opened on the fourth floor and he stepped out, walking down the hall before stopping in front of number 429. Seunghyun fumbled through his messenger bag until he found his keys. "It's not much, but its home." he said as he opened the door to the one bedroom apartment, resting their shopping bags in the entry way as he took off his shoes.

Jiyong followed suit, noting that the small apartment was rather clean for a bachelor pad. His living room had no tv, just a computer and a bunch of recording equipment on a desk, and a coffee table in front on a small couch.

            “There’s not really much to see. Work space, kitchen, bathroom and bedroom.” he said, pointing his way in a circle before grabbing the bags of clothes. "I'm going to go put these away, feel free to make yourself at home." he said before moving to his bedroom. He took off his jacket to hang it up when he noticed something in his breast pocket. He looked down at his wrist, noting that his beads were still in place, so he fished into his pocket, his eyes widening when he was met with the image of Mama Bae’s face on a small plastic bottle. Mama Bae’s Love Dust: Helping Couples Cum Together Since 1988. Seunghyun’s face turned beet red as he stared at the bottle of lube, shaking his head in disbelief. 

            “Seunghyun.”

            When he heard Jiyong’s voice behind him, Seunghyun’s body instantly tensed, dropping the bottle onto the bed. He took a deep breath trying to calm his fluttering heart as he slowly turned around to face him. Jiyong was nervously looking down with his hands hidden behind his back.

            “I’m ready.” he whispered, causing Seunghyun’s eyes to widen.

            “What?” his voice croaked in surprise, his face heating up as he wondered if Jiyong had seen the lube.

            “I...” Jiyong started, taking a step closer to Seunghyun. “I finished the song, so you can look at it now.” he said, holding out his open notebook.

            “Oh. Of course.” he replied, not quite sure if he was relieved or disappointed. “That’s great.” he added with a slightly forced smile, quickly taking the paper from Jiyong’s hands. His eyes scanned the title and his lips relaxed into a light smirk as he read the words, 'Don’t Go Home'. 

            Seunghyun read the lyrics in silence, grinning widely when he saw the Cinderella reference, and immediately understood that the song was about Jiyong and him. As he continued reading his heart fluttered, but then suddenly it clenched and the smile drifted from his face.     

 _Dim the lights, our eyes meet_  
And slightly open those tightly shut buttons,  
mouth dries, and lock the door.

            Seunghyun heard the distinct click of his bedroom door closing, causing his eyes to shoot up, finding Jiyong leaning back against it, biting his bottom lip anxiously.

            Jiyong had just confessed his desires through pen and paper and waiting for a response was killing him. He glanced up at Seunghyun, trying to gauge his reaction, but the older boy was just staring blankly at him. They watched each other for a several moments until Jiyong couldn’t take the silence anymore. “Soo… what do you think?”

            “I think I’m in love.”

            Normally Jiyong would have rolled his eyes, but there was no play in Seunghyun’s voice. His eyes were dark, shaded in a veil of need that Jiyong’s body instantly responded to. Of their own accord Jiyong’s feet closed the gap between them, his hand reaching up and cupping Seunghyun’s jaw. “Me too.” he whispered, but as quickly as the words escaped him they were swallowed up by Seunghyun’s mouth as the older boy’s lips came crashing down upon Jiyong’s.

            Their passion left no room for timidness as their tongues pushed forward, eagerly tasting each other. Jiyong’s hand slipped to the back of Seunghyun’s head, pulling him closer while Seunghyun latched on to Jiyong’s waist, his nimble fingers tracing the hem of Jiyong’s shirt.

            Seunghyun gasped as Jiyong’s lips wrapped around his tongue gently sucking on it, instantly giving into the blonde’s soft lips as his fingers finally slipped under his shirt, slowly feeling his way up Jiyong’s smooth skin.

            Jiyong shivered as he felt Seunghyun’s hands caressing him and instantly moved his hands to the older boy’s shoulders, slightly pushing him back and breaking the kiss.

            Seunghyun instantly panicked, thinking he had pushed Jiyong too far again, but then the blond pulled off his own shirt, tossing it to the ground. He barely got a second to take in the beauty of the blonde's upper body before Jiyong swooped back in, pecking at Seunghyun’s bottom lips as his nervous fingers began to undo the buttons on the older boys shirt.

            Seunghyun reveled in Jiyong’s kisses as his dress shirt came undone, but then his eyes widened as the blonde’s fingers kept going, popping the button on his pants as well. Jiyong’s hand moved in for the zipper, but Seunghyun quickly reached down, taking his wrist and gently holding it back.  Jiyong stared at him, looking worried and confusion, and the hard bulge in his pants wasn’t very happy either. “Jiyong…I…we…” he started trying to find the right words. “Are you sure?”

            “Yes.” Jiyong replied, nodding in response as his free hand moved down, his long fingers gently tracing the outline of Seunghyun's cock. “I want it all.”

            Seunghyun sucked in a breath as the soft words echoed in his ears, using all his strength to stop himself from bucking forward as Jiyong’s hands quickly unzipped Seunghyun’s pants, pushing them to the floor. “I love you.” Seunghyun whispered, before slamming his lips into Jiyong’s once more while scooping the blond up and carrying him over to the bed.

          Jiyong’s hands wrapped around Seunghyun’s neck as they tumbled back onto the mattress, releasing a moan as he felt the firm press of Seunghyun’s thickness rubbing into his thigh, but all too quickly it was gone as the older boy moved down the bed, his lips dropping wet kisses onto Jiyong’s chest, and his tongue leading a trail blazing descent down the smooth plains of the blonde’s abs, until it met with the border of Jiyong’s tight jeans.

            Jiyong mewled at the sensation of Seunghyun’s lips sucking gently against his hip, so close to the growing ache in his pants that was begging for attention. He moved a hand down to unbutton his pants, but Seunghyun caught his wrist, and quickly moved his head to Jiyong’s pants, biting the fabric and tugging until the button came loose. Jiyong gripped the sheets as Seunghyun slowly nuzzled his face against the blonde's bulge before biting onto the zipper and pulling it down.  

            Jiyong softly gasped as Seunghyun tugged his jeans and underwear off of him in one go, his face heating up as lay there naked, watching as Seunghyun discarded his own briefs before turning back to the blond revealing his full glory. Jiyong swallowed hard as he stared at Seunghyun, immediately feeling inferior as his eyes examined every sculpted cut and curve defining his tan skin and  accentuating the large mass standing between his legs.

            “You’re so beautiful.”

            Jiyong’s eyes shot up, meeting with Seunghyun’s, not quite sure how to respond to the sincerity in his gaze or the feel of the boys soft hands caressing his hip. Fortunately, no more words were required as Seunghyun leaned back down over Jiyong, licking a hot trail up the underside of the blonde’s cock.

            Jiyong gasped, his head falling to one side as Seunghyun’s tongue reached the tip. He had never felt anything as amazing as Seunghyun’s tongue on him, but then older boy’s lips wrapped around his head, and Jiyong lost it. 

            Seunghyun smiled to himself as the boy’s breathy moans wafted through the air, grabbing hold of Jiyong’s hips before slowly sliding his lips down the blonde’s cock.

            As Seunghyun’s head began to bob up and down, Jiyong's mewls became louder, his fingers finding their way into older boy’s hair, grasping on like a life line as his body continued to be rocked by waves of pleasure.

            While his tongue was distracting Jiyong, Seunghyun reached for the bottle of lube he had dropped and proceeded to coat his fingers, feeling them grow warm on contact. He slid his hand along Jiyong’s leg, spreading them wide, before his fingers slowly slid down to the blonde’s ass.

            Jiyong gasped as he felt Seunghyun’s slim finger tracing the outside of his hole, the older boy silently waiting for permission as his tongue swirled around Jiyong’s cock.

            Jiyong rolled his hips slightly, brushing himself against Seunghyun’s fingers as he stared down at the boy, his gaze hazy with want, and Seunghyun conceded, pushing in a single finger as his lips picked up the pace.  

            Jiyong mewled as he felt the digit enter him; it was an odd sensation up, but the heat radiating from Seunghyun’s finger made him hungry for more and soon a second digit was filling him up. He had heard that sex was between men was supposed to painful, but the minor sting was nothing compared to the feeling of bliss that was coursing through him.  And then Seunghyun’s fingers hit something inside him that disrupted all of his thoughts. “Ahh.” he moaned, his body instantly crumbling like a broken damn, releasing a stream of hot liquid directly into Seunghyun’s mouth.

            Seunghyun continued thrusting his fingers in and out of Jiyong as he swallowed, watching the beautiful faces the blond made as he rode out his orgasm.    

            Jiyong's fingers slipped away from Seunghyun's hair, his chest panting as his body sunk heavily into the mattress. "Seunghyun?" Jiyong called, still trying to regain his breath, and instantly the older boy moved to his side.

            "Yes, love?"

            Jiyong smiled at Seunghyun's quick response and instantly reached for the boy, tilting his head up to kiss him.

            As their lips met, Seunghyun moved over Jiyong, pushing the blonde's head back into the pillows as his their tongues eagerly stroked each other.

            Jiyong could feel the slight press of the older boy's hard member against his thigh, causing the smoldering embers inside him to reignite. He slowly moved his leg up to rub against Seunghyun's cock, delighting when he felt the older boy’s moan vibrate across his lips.  
            Seunghyun's body was on fire and it took all of his of restraint not to start humping Jiyong's leg. He forced himself to hold his hips back, but then he felt slim fingers wrap around him and he couldn’t help but buck forward as he stared down at Jiyong.

            "Seunghyun." the blond said, letting go of him and searching for the lube "Let's finish what we started."

            "Jiyong are you...?" he started, to ask but his words disappeared as he felt Jiyong's hand rub the warm liquid onto his member.

            "Please." Jiyong interjected, biting his lip and Seunghyun nearly lost it, silently nodding in response, quickly pecking Jiyong once more before moving to kneel between the blonde's legs.  
            Seunghyun's hands ran slowly up Jiyong's thighs, spreading them wider as he positioned himself on the bed in front of the boy.

            Jiyong shivered as he felt Seunghyun's cock against him and a warm hand lifting his hips.

            "This is probably going to hurt."

            "I know, but I still want you." he said, placing his hand over Seunghyun's.

            Seunghyun nodded and began to slowly push forward.  
            Jiyong gasped as Seunghyun entered him, his large cock burning his flesh with every inch.

            Seunghyun could see the pain on Jiyong's face as the grip on his hand tightened and he instantly paused, letting the blonde adjust before he began moving again. The urge to simply thrust into him was overwhelming, but if he hurt Jiyong he would never forgive himself, so with shaky hands gripping on to the blonde's hips, Seunghyun slowly continued to slide forward.

            The pain was soon forgotten as Seunghyun filled Jiyong completely and the same warm sensation returned, tingling his nerves and spreading like a wildfire across his body. His breath came in short pants as his lidded eyes connected with Seunghyun's, his loving gaze making Jiyong's heart flutter and his hips buck forward.

            Seunghyun moaned as he felt Jiyong writhe against him and he could no longer stop his himself from moving, slowly thrusting forward into his lover.

            The sweet friction was overwhelming Jiyong, his head falling to one side and his breath hitching as Seunghyun moved one of the blonde's legs onto his shoulder and continued to push into his lover at an increasing pace. Every moan that dripped from Jiyong's lips was like angelic music to his ears, and he was determined to take him to a state of pure heaven.

            Jiyong rolled his hips into every push of Seunghyun's cock, each blissful slide fanning the flames that were already blazing inside him. He felt Seunghyun's hands grip him tighter as the older boy slammed inside him, suddenly striking something deep within him and it was like a detonation switch was set off, sending pure pleasure exploding throughout his body. "Ahhh. Seunghyun."

            Seunghyun smiled as he heard Jiyong call his name and he reached out to stroke the boy, greedily aiming to hear the blonde scream more. 

            There was nothing Jiyong could do to stop the eruption that was shaking his body, and as Seunghyun grasped a hold of his cock, his world was ignited. "Ahhhh." Jiyong moaned as hot lava shot forward, spraying across his body and flowing down his lover's hand.  

            Seunghyun felt Jiyong clamp around him as he came, the blonde's sweet calls of ecstasy bringing him closer to release. He leaned down, fiercely kissing Jiyong's lips as he thrusted his hips, one last time, finding his release deep inside his lover.

            Several moments passed as their breathing returned to normal. The silence between them was making Jiyong slightly uneasy, and as Seunghyun pulled out, his heart clenched with worry, but then the older boy collapsed on top of him, nuzzling his face into Jiyong's neck and wrapping an arm around the blonde's midsection.

            "Jiyong, I love you." he said into his lover's skin.

            "I love you too." Jiyong replied as one of his hands found its way to Seunghyun's head, gently running his fingers through his short black hair, as his other hand wrapped around the older boy. "I really don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm so glad we found each other again"

            "Me too." he replied as he took Jiyong's hand into his, squeezing it gently as he lifted his head to look at Jiyong. "Love, you really have no idea how amazing you are." he said with a warm smile. "But that's okay because I plan on reminding you every day."

            Jiyong shook his head, wanting to protest, but losing his will to fight as Seunghyun propped himself up to lovingly kiss the end of his nose before moving down to his lips.

          The pair lazily moved their lips against each other's until Jiyong pulled back as he noticed the clock across the room.  "Shit. It's already eight o'clock, and we haven’t even touched the song."

            "Well, we had more important things to touch." Seunghyun  said with a smirk as his fingers brushed along Jiyong's stomach.

            Jiyong rolled his eyes, trying to hide his smile as he swatted Seunghyun's hand away. "Seriously though, I need to know what you thought about the song, so I can try to fix it?"

            "I really liked it, I think the lyric is cute and cheeky." he said getting out of bed to find Jiyong's notebook amongst a pile of discarded clothing. "Which parts did you want me to do?" he asked as he picked up the book and then proceeded to his dresser to find some clothing.

            It had taken a few extra seconds for Jiyong to register that Seunghyun had asked him a question, much too distracted by the motion by the cute little dimples on his ass.  "I... " he had to swallow, his mouth drying up as he watched his lover bend over to get his notebook. "Well, I figured I'd sing the hook and you'd rap the verses, until the end where we'd go back and forth."  
          Seunghyun returned to the bed, taking in the lovely site of Jiyong laying there in his full glory. "As much as I love looking at you naked, if you want me to get any work done, I think you should put these on." he said, passing Jiyong some sweats.  
            Jiyong took the clothes, quickly throwing a shirt over his head to hide his blushing face.

            After they dressed themselves, they moved to the living room and Seunghyun started to lay down the backbeat for the song. They spent hours rehearsing and refining the song until they were so exhausted they couldn't keep their eyes open any longer, falling asleep in a tangled mess on Seunghyun's couch.

           
~~~~~~~~~

            Seunghyun awoke to the faint sound of his squawking alarm in the distance.  He wanted to roll over and go back to sleep, but he couldn’t seem to move.  His eyelids slowly opened, the sun burning his eyes as his living room came into view. He felt a soft breath tickling his neck and looked down, finding Jiyong curled up against him, making him smile. But as much as he wanted to take his time reveling in the blonde's sleeping face, a loud thought echoed in his mind. 'The audition.' And with that, his eyes shot wide open, scanning the room for a clock. When he saw the hands read 8:08, he breathed a sigh of relief and softly shook Jiyong, trying to coax him awake. "Jiyong-ah it's time to wake up." There was a grumbling noise, but the boy's eyes remained shut. Seunghyun kissed his cheek. "Jiyong, we have to get ready for the audition. Remember, if we're late, Mama Bae is going to kill me."

            A second later, Jiyong shot up. "Oh shit, what time is it?"

            "Morning to you too, love. It's only 8:10, but you need to go take a shower and get ready."

            Jiyong nodded as his mind slowly processed the words and he quickly turned to Seunghyun, planting a kiss on the corner of his lips.  "Good morning, babe."

            Jiyong's voice was slightly deeper from just waking up, every syllable like a sweet purr to Seunghyun's ears, seriously turning him on, but before he could reply Jiyong was already in the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on, causing his hands to clench into a fist, his fingers becoming jealous of the water that was currently caressing his lover's body. Seunghyun needed a distraction, so he moved to the kitchen and started making pancakes, humming Jiyong's song as he cooked.

            It wasn't long before they were both showered, changed, fed and ready to go, when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

            Seunghyun's brow furrowed as he moved to answer the door, becoming even more confused when it opened and he found a strange man in a bright pink suit standing there.

            "Umm excuse me..." The man said, looking slightly uncomfortable in his bright outfit. "Can I speak with Jiyong, please?"

            Seunghyun blinked, wondering how this person knew Jiyong was at his house. "Who are you? And what business do you have with Jiyong?" he asked, trying his best to sound intimidating, which apparently worked because the strange man instantly gulped and began to fidget, looking as if he was going over possible escape routes in his head.

            “I umm…I’m Jiyong’s friend, Daesung.”

            ‘Daesung.’ he repeated in his head. Seunghyun was sure he had heard Jiyong use that name before. “Wait... Daesung…the mouse.” he said, looking skeptically at the man before him, who was smiling and nodding in response, but before they could say another word Jiyong rushed passed Seunghyun pulling the mouse boy into a close hug.

            “Daesung! I was so worried about you.” he said, releasing his death grip on the boy to look him over. “Are you okay? Where have you been?”

            "I’m fine. I …umm Youngbae’s been taking care of me.” he said as his cheeks became rosy.

            “You mean, Mama Bae?”

            “Uh yeah, after I dropped you off at the audition, the car took me to meet him.”

            “Oh…” he started, but his words were cut off by Seunghyun.

            “Jiyong, I don’t want to interrupt, but if we don’t leave soon, we are going to be late for the audition."

            “Actually, that’s why I’m here. Mama Bae wants me to take Jiyong to the audition. He said it won’t look good if you two show up together.”

            Seunghyun reluctantly sighed. “He has a point.” he said turning to Jiyong and taking his hand. “If Mama Bae sent him, I think you should go with him. I may not get to talk with you much at the audition, but I know you're going to kill it, so don’t be too nervous, okay?” he said, squeezing his hand gently.

            “Okay. I love you.” Jiyong answered and was immediately pulled into a soft kiss.

          Seunghyun pulled back just enough to speak, his forehead still touching Jiyong’s. “I love you too. Now go, break a leg.” he replied, leaning in for another quick peck on the lips, before he reluctantly backed away from his lover. He grabbed Jiyong’s black and white jacket, holding it out as Jiyong slipped his arms into the sleeves.

            “See you soon.” Jiyong said, turning back to look at the older boy.

            Seunghyun simply replied with a nod, resisting the urge to run after him and kiss him more.“Hwaiting.”

            Jiyong lifted his fist and smiled brightly at his lover. “Hwaiting.” he called back, before closing the door behind him. Jiyong and Daesung took the elevator down to the garage and Jiyong was already missing Seunghyun’s presence.

            “You seem really happy now.”  

            "I am." Jiyong said with a smile as he looked up at Daesung. "It's crazy how so much can change in such a short time."

  
            "I know what you mean." he said with a laugh, as he exited the elevator and moved towards the same white Bentley as before.

  
            Jiyong laughed as he got in the car. "Yeah, I guess you've changed the most, huh?" 

  
            Daesung nodded in response as they buckled up and he quickly started the car, letting it drive them out of the garage.

  
            "So are you now human, permanently?" 

  
            "Not yet." Daesung said shyly. "Youngb...I mean Mama Bae, said he could make me human, but to think it over carefully.

  
            Jiyong watched Daesung noting the way his face would heat up every time he mentioned a certain fairy godmother. "Daesung, do you like Mama Bae?" 

  
            "Of course I do. He's very kind and caring." 

  
            "I know, but do you like him in the same way I like Seunghyun?" 

  
            Daesung tilted his head to one side, trying to make sense of human emotions.

  
            "Like, do you ever think about kissing him?"

  
            "Kissing Mama Bae." Daesung sputtered, his face going crimson. "I couldn't."

  
            "But you want to." Jiyong replied with a smile.  

  
            "I...he...it doesn't matter what I want. I'm just a mouse."

            "But he wants to make you human, right? I know it's easier said than done, but if you like him, you should just go for it. You only live once, right?"

            Daesung frowned as he let Jiyong's words sink in, becoming startled as the car abruptly hit the brakes and began to parallel park itself.  When the car finally stopped, he looked back over to Jiyong slightly relieved that they had arrived.  "Well, I guess we're here..."

            "I guess so." he said with a sigh. "Daesung, I've missed you a lot and I hope we'll get to see each other soon." he  added, pulling the boy into another quick hug.

            "Me too." Daesung replied with a smile. "Now go win this competition."

            Jiyong laughed, nodding as he exited the car. "And you, go get him." he said with a wink as he shut the car door. Daesung made a shocked face, but as soon as the door clicked shut, the car accelerated, speeding off into the distance. 'Mama Bae must be missing him.' Jiyong thought with a smile as he entered the building.

            "Hey, GD!"

            Jiyong looked up when he heard a familiar voice calling him and saw Seungri waving at him. "Hey." he called as he walked over to the boy.

            "I didn't know you made it to the final. Did you freak out when you found out Seunghyun was T.O.P.? I thought I was going to die."

            "Yeah. I was definitely shocked when I found out, too." Jiyong said with a smile.             

            "I'm still mad he wouldn't let me perform 'Sexy Back' for our performance. You'd think that if he's so talented he should be able to rap to anything, right?" Seungri said with an exasperated sigh. "But anyway, we ended up going with 'Cry Me A River' instead. We rearranged it and he added a rap to making it work better for us. Actually, it turned out pretty cool, but I just hope the judges like it. So, what song did are you performing?"

            "Actually, I wrote my own song."

            "For real." Seungri said in shock. "Well, if it's good. I'm sure that will win some brownie points with the judges. Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough." he commented as they reached the tiny theater and were instantly greeted by staff.

            Jiyong spoke with the staff briefly, giving them his music before he was instructed to take a seat. He looked around slightly surprised by the absence of Minho, but finding relief in the fact that if Minho wasn't here, neither was Taemin. His eyes moved towards the other seven finalists, who were busy looking over lyrics and listening to music, so Jiyong followed suit, pulling out his notebook. As he read over his words anxiety started to set in. 'I'm performing in front of YG, I should have written something better.' he scolded himself, his stomach starting to swirl angrily.

          "Hello." a voice echoed throughout the theatre and immediately everybody stopped what they were doing and focused on the man on the stage. "My name is Yang Hyunsuk, the CEO of YG Entertainment. I've heard good things about all of you from the judges, and I'm looking forward to see what kind of performances you will bring to the stage. As you know, this audition is to see who will debut with T.O.P as a duo, so there will be many variables to consider. There can only be one winner today, but I hope those of you who are not picked will stay strong, and continue to pursue your dreams. Now, let's begin." he said, taking a seat amongst the other judges: Gummy, Se7en, and Psy.

          As Jiyong watched the first performance and listened to Seunghyun's voice echo across the room, he started to calm down. The first couple of songs were upbeat, and watching Seunghyun rap while playing around on stage made Jiyong smile. Occasionally, he would look at Jiyong and wink or make a face, making the blond laugh. Even when Seungri performed his somber song and Seunghyun slipped into a more serious mode, Jiyong continued to smile as he listened to the delicately crafted phrases echo from his deep voice. As he watched his lover perform he began to realize that it didn't matter if his song wasn't good enough for YG, 'Don't Go Home' contained his feelings for Seunghyun and with those lyrics, he had already won more than he could have hoped for.

          "Next up, the infamous GD." President Yang said with a chuckle, cutting into Jiyong's thoughts.

          The blond quickly stood from his seat and made his way to the stage where Seunghyun was waiting for him.

          "Don't be nervous, you'll be fine." Seunghyun whispered as he passed Jiyong a microphone.

          "I know." he said as his lips curved into a smirk. "After all how can I lose with my hot marshmallow by my side?"

          Seunghyun opened his mouth to respond, but lost the chance as Jiyong took his spot on the stage and cued the backing track to start. Seunghyun just shook his head, smiling as Jiyong's voice filled the small theatre and he quickly rushed into place, following after the boy who continued to spark the embers of his heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Bells were ringing._

          Seunghyun's eyelids slowly fluttered opened, wiping away a stray teardrop from the corner of his eyes as he looked over at Jiyong, moving in to kiss the boy. "Jiyong. I know it's early, but you need to wake up or we'll be late for Inkigayo." he said pecking the boy on the lips before slapping their alarm clock to silence.

          Jiyong made an audible groan, curling into Seunghyun.

          "Love, as much as I'd rather stay in bed with you we can't be late for our debut stage." Seunghyun said, looking down at Jiyong, waiting for any signs of life, but when there were none he was forced to resort to drastic measures, ripping the blanket away from Jiyong before swooping in to tickle him, and like a defibrillator he jolted the sleeping boy back to the world of the living.

          "Okay, stop! I'm awake now." Jiyong shouted through fits of laughter. 

          Seunghyun stopped his assault. "Good, now go take a shower." 

          "You play dirty, you know that?" Jiyong grumbled as he got out of bed and walked towards the door, but when he passed by Seunghyun, the older boy reached out, pulling him into a hug.

          "Ah, but you like it when I'm dirty?" he whispered, before capturing Jiyong's lips.

          Jiyong slowly licked his way along Seunghyun's bottom lip, before pulling away. "Not as much as I enjoy getting you making you dirty." he said as he walked to the door. "So, do you plan on coming or not?" Jiyong asked with a smirk, before continuing to make his way to the bathroom, with Seunghyun following close behind him.

          They had barely made it into their clothes when they heard the familiar knock of their manager on the door. They quickly grabbed their bags and a cup of coffee as they headed to the door, but before he opened it Jiyong turned back to Seunghyun. "Since I won't be able to say it later, I love you." he said, reaching up to peck Seunghyun's lips.

          "I love you too, Jiyong." he said with a smile. "Now, let's go show the world our music."

          Jiyong nodded and opened the door to greet their manager and ride off into the sunrise.

          Jiyong and Seunghyun's debut album, 'GD&Top', spread like wild fire across the land and the boy that was almost smothered in the soot soon became an unstoppable fury in the music industry. The pair moved far away from SM town and spent their days, making music together and living happily ever after.

            And as for me...Well, I've been adjusting to my new life as a human.

            "Ahh Youngbae...faster!" The words flew from Daesung's mouth as he rocked his hips in time with his lover's thrusts.

            "Anything for you, boo." MamaBae replied, slamming himself inside Daesung increasing the pace as his fingers wrapped around Dae's member, stroking him into heaven.

            Daesung's body arched against the mattress, his head falling to one side. "Youngbae!" he cried, gasping for air as he felt himself being pulled under waves of unending pleasure and in seconds he was gone, splashing hot liquid on to the rocky shores of Bae's chest.

            Youngbae watched as Daesung came beneath him, the boy's silver bangs clinging to his forehead, his eyes screwed shut as those plump lips called out for him and he could no longer contain himself, thrusting his hips a final time before releasing his passion inside of Daesung with a load moan.

            Daesung slowly opened his eyes as he started breathing normally again, his cheeks turning red as his eyes met with Youngbae's stare. He immediately tried to look away, but Youngbae reached down, gently caressing his jaw until he looked at him again.

         "Daesung, I love you." he said with soft smile. "Please, stay with me."

         Daesung nodded quickly unable to form words, causing Youngbae to laugh at the boy's cuteness as he eased himself out and collapsed on top of him, pulling Daesung into a tight embrace.

         Suddenly, music started playing and Youngbae audibly groaned as he listened to his cellphone ring. 

         "Is that your phone?" Daesung asked feeling Youngbae nod as he nuzzled closer into Dae's neck. "Well, are you going to answer it?" he questioned, and it was answered with Bae's head shaking 'no'. "What if it's important?"

         Taeyang groaned and then kissed Daesung's neck before rolling over to grab his phone off the night stand, answering the call. "MamaBae, here." 

         Daesung listened closely, but couldn't hear anything other than the few "uh huh" noises Youngbae made, until he closed the phone and rolled back into Dae's embrace. "So, who was it?"

         "Work. I got a new assignment. Apparently three princes were banished from SM Town and one of them, the fairest of them all, was hiding out with this family of six bunny children until he was poisoned by a jealous, creepy-eyed, wannabe king."

         "Wow, so what are you gonna do to help?" 

         "Well apparently the poison was one of those "true love's kiss" deals. So I need to find his soul mate and help lead him to the prince."

         "That's amazing. Is it hard to find people's soul mate?" 

         "It can be. I guess I'm lucky, though."

         "Huh, why's that?"

         "Cause I already found mine." he said with a smile as he hugged Daesung closer. 

         Daesung smiled back, wrapping his arms around Youngbae. "That makes two of us." he replied, kissing the top of Bae's head. 'Yep, as for me, I'm living more happily than ever, too.' he thought as he drifted off to sleep in the warmth of Youngbae's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~

    The End       

~~~~~~~~~~~         

      

                  So it took two years and two MAMA's performances before I finally finished this story. When I started I thought it was just going to be like a long cracktastic oneshot divided up into super short chapters, but then things got out of control and the chapters started getting exponentially longer and much more serious than I had originally intended. I guess I'm just a sap that way. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this story and Jiyong's fairytale journey. I realize the story was a little rushed (as far as gtop's relationship, not me writing it ^^!), but still I hope you liked all their quirkiness and emotion. Also I know the SunDae was a bit random, but I had planned to end it that way for a long time and didn't feel like changing it since I love SunDae.

          I'd like to give special thanks to Maddiefossett for ~~guilt tripping~~ reminding me that people were still waiting for the ending and encouraging me to finish it. To my friends MissMaize, ShandiCorn, Aralosin, and MsNightshade for supporting ie listening to me complain about the story. And to all my readers who patiently waited for this conclusion. I hope I didn't disappoint you.

          Also this is your last chance to leave a comment. I really like chatting with my readers, so I hope you'll take a minute to fill the box with your thoughts. Thanks so much for reading.

          Love Always,

          AbsoluteHominy

          P.S. If you want to know my favorite GD&TOP song all you have to do is read all the chapters again to find out. ^_~


End file.
